The Spark
by dwu
Summary: Derek's and Casey’s anger towards each other ignites other latent feelings. DC is there any other?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spark

Author: Dwu

Summary: Derek and Casey's anger towards each other ignites latent feelings.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for Male Code Blue.

Author's Note: This fic is slightly AU in the fact that it assumes that Derek never approved of Sam and Casey's relationship but they started dating anyway. Things have been tense between the three since, but especially between Derek and Casey.

Note 2: This is my first Dasey fic, so feedback and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

Casey loved the shower. The sharp mix of alertness and relaxation. The wet feeling of yesterday leaving her with all it's baggage and frustrations. The solitude. The rare absolute intimacy of curtains and a shut door. No one, nothing could bother her here. Here she found peace for 20 minutes of her day…

Casey near growled at the demanding knocking at the door. "Derek," she muttered to herself before poking her head outside the shower to yell back, "It's occupied!"

"Oh, really? And, here I was, just knocking for fun," came Derek's equally agitated voice, "You may be the dirtiest member of this family but you're not the only one who needs a shower!"

"That's rich coming from the guy who's sports bag is a biohazard!"

"Come out or I'm coming in with you," he threatened.

But, the shower was already off and Casey angrily marching toward her towel. She knew better than to start this sort of war with Derek in the morning. In the end they'd both end up pissed off, unshowered, and late for school. She put on her meanest face as she pulled the door open, chin up and facing him as it swung open.

Derek was clearly poised for retort when his eyes fell on her wet, towel-clad form, face flushed and chest heaving in frustration. His mouth was suddenly and inexplicably dry and he found himself unable to face her for a few moments.

But, Casey went on, apparently oblivious to his inability to maintain eye contact. "I _hate_ living with you."

"Well, top of the morning to you, too, Case," he said, the familiar rhythm of their sparring grounding him.

Casey's eyes darkened sharply as she brushed past him, purposively giving him a harsh bump in the other direction. Derek was sure he would have been angrier if not for the unfamiliar tingles her action sent through his body. He watched her furious form retreat to her room, hips swaying angrily and decided he would need a substantively cooler shower this morning.

* * *

"We've got to get a lock back on that door," Casey was griping as Derek strolled into the kitchen. 

The McDonald-Venturi clan was busily preparing breakfast and lunch, while Casey stood in the middle of the storm, presenting her case. "I don't know how many times I've had unwanted interruptions while changing or bathing," she continued, sending a particularly nasty glance at Derek.

"Hey, don't look at me," Derek said, left hand up in defense as his right shoved a Pop Tart in his mouth, "She was in there for _10 _minutes."

Casey huffed. "Since when is 10 minutes a long time?"

"Since you're living with six other people," Derek replied.

"Yeah, I can shower in under two minutes if I try," Edwin offered from his stool.

Casey and Lizzie rolled their eyes in disgust. Nora tried to mediate. "Look, Casey, I know that ten minutes may not have been long in our old house, but we're going to have to start making some sacrifices now that we're sharing a home with other people."

"That's easy for you to say," Casey near-whined, "You have your own bathroom. You don't have to share it with these, these…cavemen."

"Thanks," Edwin said smiling.

Derek smacked the back of his head. "That wasn't a compliment, doofus."

"What if we agree on 15 minutes?" George suggested.

Casey and Derek seemed to take a moment to consider this, their eyes meeting for brief, reluctant consultation. "Fine," they both muttered.

Lizzie raised her hand before asking, "Can we please add the rule that Edwin has to shower for more than 2 minutes then?"

George nodded and the family broke out into laughter for the first time that morning.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as Casey stood beside him on the sidewalk in front of their house. 

"I know 'standing' must be an awfully big conceptfor you, Derek. But, I thought even you could figure this out."

His scowl was evident as he turned towards her. "Fine. Then _why _are you standing next to me?"

"We go to the same school, don't we?"

Derek snorted and folded his arms over his chest. "And, since when does that justify us being seen together outside the house?"

"I'm waiting for Sam, okay?" she finally said, agitation coloring her voice.

"Right. Of course," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"_What _is your problem?"

"You mean besides you?"

Casey huffed and crossed her own arms now. "Look, I never say anything when you date one of your vapid bimbos. Why are on you my case?"

"First of all," Derek replied, "You and Sam are notdating…"

"Yes, we are-"

"And second of all, I don't go after your friends. If you had any semblance of a social life you could find your own guys to drool over."

"Last time I checked, dating was a mutual act, Derek," she answered pointedly, "I'm not desperate and if Sam didn't like me, too, than we wouldn't be going out."

"You're_ not_ going out!"

"_Yes_ we are!"

They glared at each other for a long moment, gazes heated.

"Why is this such a big deal to you anyway? You've been a bigger jerk than usual since you found out about us."

Derek's face reddened as he replied, "I just-I just don't like it, okay."

"Why?"

A flood of unfamiliar emotions passed through him, but Derek denied them, responding with the only response that seemed appropriate. "Because the idea of Sam going out with someone like _you_ makes me nauseous. And, now I have to s_ee _you even more than I used to."

They simultaneously winched, both surprised by the harshness of his words.

"Casey," he began softly.

But, she cut him off, "And, what, Derek? You think seeing you everyday is dream come true? You are the most obnoxious, self-inflated, manipulative, heartless person I know!"

A mixture of hurt and anger flickered across his features as they both leaned towards each other, lungs heaving with emotion.

"Hey, guys," Sam called, half-jogging up to the siblings.

They quickly stepped apart and regarded him, glares still firmly in place.

"Hey," they muttered in unison.

Sam's smile fell and pace slowed as he took in their demeanor. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, peachy," Casey replied, forcing herself to be peppy as to approached him. And for some reason, Casey made a show of stepping into him, slipping an uncharacteristically affectionate arm around his waist as she looked back at her fuming step-brother. She couldn't identify the strange pleasure she got from his hardened eyes and clenched jaw, but it was a pleasure she wasn't going to deny herself.

Sam smiled a little uncomfortably, caught off guard by her gesture and the anger radiating off of Derek. "Um, are you coming with?" Sam was finally able to get out.

But, Derek just shook his head, sending Casey one last heated look before heading off.

* * *

"How nice of you to join us," Derek said, voice dripping with sarcasm, as Casey took a seat beside him and Sam. 

Casey scooted close to Sam and shot him a smug look. "I know this will be the highlight of my day," she replied gamely.

Derek couldn't dull the stabbing in his gut when Sam threw an arm over Casey's shoulder, the same sensation he'd been having since they'd admitted their feelings for each other. He'd never felt this way before about any girl, let alone his step-sister. To make matters worst, Casey seemed to be deliberately goading him on as if he was completely transparent with his emotions.

"You know, if you try hard enough, I bet you guys could squeeze into the same shirt," Derek bit out.

Sam frowned and Casey openly glared at him. "Oh, please. As if you don't shove your tongue down every girl's throat within a ten mile radius."

"Thanks for noticing," he said dryly.

"How could I not? I have eyes…unfortunately."

"Um, guys," Sam finally interjected, "Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem? Is there problem?" Derek was standing now, his face red as he stared down at the two, "Well, for starters, you playing tonsil hockey with my step-sister is a little bit of a 'problem', yes."

"Derek, chill," Sam pleaded, looking around at the growing crowd of spectators.

"No, you chill. You're the one who broke the male code."

"You made that up!" Sam shot back, now riled as he stood at the table across from him.

"Only because I didn't want you to go after Casey."

Sam rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"It didn't have to make sense. You knew it pissed me off, so you should have backed off."

"Um, hello, I'm sitting right here," Casey interjected.

"Stay out of it," the two males said in unison.

"You just have to have everything your way, don't you, Derek?"

"And, you just had to choose Casey out of all the girls in this school. That's lame man. Really lame."

"I'm lame?" Sam countered, "You're the one acting like a five-year-old because I made out with your sister-"

Derek pounced on him before he could even get the last word out, knocking him to the ground beside the table. Casey's eyes widened in horror as they pummeled each other.

"Derek, stop!" she shouted as he planted a mean punch in Sam's face.

But, just as soon as he gained the upper-hand, Sam punched him in the gut. "Sam!"

"What's going on here?" The monitor called, pushing through the crowd.

The boys finally pulled apart from each other, straightening their close as they faced him. The monitor glared at the two for a moment before barking, "Both of you. The principal's office. Now!"

* * *

"A fight, Derek? During school?" Nora looked exasperated as she faced the teen in the living room, "You've done a lot things this year, but this is unacceptable." 

"You can't treat the cafeteria like the hockey rink," George added.

Nora huffed. "You won't even being seeing a hockey rink until you serve your time in detention."

"But, Dad," Derek turned to George, pleading.

George just simply shook his head, sighing. "I'm sorry, Derek. You've crossed a line this time and you have to pay the consequences. You're grounded for the next week. No hockey, no dates, nothing."

"Oh, come on…"

"You're not charming you're way out of this, Derek," George persisted, "Now, go to your room until dinner."

Derek exhaled deeply, his shoulder slumping and he trudged up the steps. When he glanced over his shoulder to find no pity from his parents, he rolled his eyes and hurried to his room. They really were serious. This was going to be hell. And speaking of hell…

"I can't believe you, Derek."

Derek started, caught off as he regarded Casey in his room. He'd opened the door to find her sitting on the edge of his bed, leg bouncing up and down restlessly. At the sound of the door opening, she'd stood abruptly, facing him with unrestrained anger.

After regaining his composure, Derek made a show of looking around the room. "Hmm, I could have sworn this was my room."

"Yeah, and I could have sworn that my love life was my personal business."

"Not when you date my best friend," Derek bit back, all the humor gone from his voice.

"Ugh! You are so annoying," Casey huffed before storming towards his door. But before she left, she said over her shoulder, "I hope Sam kicked your ass."

And, with that the door shut firmly in his face.

* * *

Derek couldn't sleep that night. And, after countless hours spent tossing and turning in his bed, he finally headed to the kitchen. He was clad solely in boxers, bed hair, stubble and a frown. He couldn't believe he'd let Casey's words get to him, that he'd let Casey get to him period the last couple of weeks. But, she'd left him angry, confused, and broody. The worst part, was he knew she was right. Knew that he was being irrational about the Sam situation, but it still bothered him to no end. Gnawed at him. The idea of them to together killed him, and it wasn't just because she was his step-sister. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the person in question as he stepped into the kitchen. She was standing there, clad in skimpy pajama shorts and tank top eating peanut butter straight from the jar—one of her few messy habits. And, as he watched her, hair messy and falling over her face, face twisted in delight as she licked the sweetness from the spoon he felt an unmistakable feeling in his gut. A longing. And that made him even angrier.

"I see Ms. Piggy's come out to play," he jeered as he crossed his arms and walked further into the kitchen.

Casey jumped, startled, as she turned towards him. When she realized who it was, she promptly frowned and placed the jar back on the counter. "What, publicly humiliating me's not enough. Now you're stalking me, too?"

"It's called living in the same house," he returned, slightly defensive that she may have caught him staring.

Casey huffed, already visibly agitated as she regarded him. "You are such an ass, Derek."

"Oh, feisty," he snarked, brushing past her to grab a cup.

Casey fought to ignore the shiver the contact created and followed him with glaring eyes. "Is it your goal to ruin my life, to hurt me?"

Derek felt his heart give a little at the catch her voice, but ignored it when he caught her heated glare. "No, but it seems to be your life mission to mess with mine," he bit back, "Hanging all over Sam like some love-sick puppy."

Casey crossed her arms, cocked a brow, and stepped so close to him their toes were touching. "Jealous?"

"Screw you," he growled.

"I knew it," she said in a low voice.

But, Derek quickly composed himself. "If by jealous you mean disgusted by my desperate skank of a step-sister throwing herself at my best friend, then yeah, I'm insanely jealous."

The air crackled as she slapped him. Hard. She reached up to repeat the action when Derek grabbed her arm. She moved her other hand and he clutched that one, locking her up and pushing her up against he kitchen wall.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"Stop hitting," he countered.

She moved to knee him and Derek instinctively adjusted. But his foot slipped and the freshly mopped floor and they both tumbled, Derek taking the brunt of the force as Casey collided solidly atop him. She moved to strike him again and Derek quickly flipped them over, pinning her arms roughly above her head.

"God, I hate you," she spat.

"I hate you harder."

There was an intense struggle as they grappled on the floor, all the playfulness and innocence of early wrestling matches gone. This was something much more. Casey grunted when he wouldn't budge and thrust her hips upwards. Derek hissed sharply but didn't let her go.

"Apologize," he demanded, his voice low and dangerous in her ear.

"You apologize," she countered.

Their eyes locked in a cold, stubborn gaze, neither willing to relent. Fed up, Casey tried to use her legs, wrapping them around his waist and bucking, trying to escape his hold. Derek's eyes darkened darker than she'd ever seen them as their eyes locked again.

"Stop it," he ordered, his voice thick.

"No."

Derek increased the pressure of his hold, and Casey responded with a raw, instinctive move, biting down hard on his neck.

Derek growled, a sharp mix of pain and pleasure spreading through his body. His hips thrust involuntarily and Casey gasped, her mouth releasing at the sudden, unexpected pleasure it sent through her. Suddenly she was aware of everything. How close their bodies were, how her chest felt pressed up against his, the way her legs tangled about his waist. She looked up into his eyes, heavy with unrestrained emotion and lust, and before she could react, his lips crashed into hers rough and unyielding. She moaned into his mouth, her lips parting instantly as his tongue invaded her mouth. Months upon months ofcompetition, angerand frustration, exploded into something else entirely. Something decidedly more pleasurable.

And the pleasure continued to climb as their tongues dueled and the heat grew between them, each grappling, pulling, pressing, tugging at each other. Casey legs tightened unbearably around him and her hands moved wildly across his back, his shoulders, his arms as they both tried to get impossibly closer. They both were deciding that clothes were no longer a necessary part of the equation when a hesitant voice broke through the darkness.

"Smerek, is that you?"

They flew apart as Marti slowly entered the kitchen, blanky in tact.

"Uh, yeah, it's me," Derek panted, voice heavy and husky.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained, "I went to your room but you weren't there. Then I went to Casey's but she wasn't there either."

The teens eyes met and then darted apart.

"Um, I should uh…"

"Yeah," Casey interjected, "You-you do that."

Casey was a blur of panic and confusion as she rushed up the stairs, and Derek couldn't help but stare after her, even as Marti climbed into his arms.

What the _hell _was that?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the positive feedback, guys! I really appreciate it, and honestly it does motivate me. So keep it coming ;) I guess I should preface this part by saying I'm a sucker for UST and a little angst. You'll see what I mean soon. Oh, yeah and sorry in advance if the barriers are a little off, I was having trouble formatting.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"You two are quiet," Nora observed curiously as she eyed the teens in the kitchen.

Quiet was an understatement. Neither Casey or Derek had said a word since they'd bumped awkwardly into each in the kitchen, Casey coming from the laundry room and Derek rushing down the steps. The teens had flushed profusely and kept to opposite ends of the room ever since. Nora found the phenomenon particularly disturbing given that they were often sarcastic or cold towards each other, but never silent.

"Is everything alright?" she tried again when neither teen responded.

Casey offered a casual shrug, her cheeks pinking, but kept her eyes trained on her cereal bowl. "Just tired, I guess."

"Yeah, exhausted," Derek muttered, focusing on his toast as if it held the secrets to the universe.

"Late night?" George questioned over the morning paper.

Derek stop spreading the jam and Casey's eyes bulged. "No," she nearly jumped from her seat, "Why would you say that?"

Nora and George eyed them curiously. "Marti said she saw you two up late after she had a nightmare."

Casey's and Derek's eyes shot up towards each other and then away, panicking.

"I was just getting peanut butter…"

"I couldn't sleep…"

They were both sputtering out rushed excuses simultaneously, earning the inquisitive gazes of the rest of the family.

"You're not being punished," Nora clarified, "We're glad you guys were up to help Marti. I think it really shows how we're becoming one family."

Derek sprayed his orange juice out at that and Lizzie sent him a pointed look, "Nice to have you in the family, too, Derek," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Derek replied hurriedly, wiping up the juice, "It just uh, went down the wrong pipe."

Casey's countenance was an odd complexion, as if she couldn't decide whether to blush or pale completely. "I-I should get going," she announced, standing abruptly from her stool.

Nora regarded her watch, "It's a little early, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I…I don't want to keep Sam waiting," Casey finally settled on, ignoring the confused glances of the others, and Derek's tense expression completely, "Plus it's such a nice day, you know?"

Nora opened her mouth in response, but before anyone could respond, Casey darted out the door.

"Well, that was weird," Edwin observed after a moment, "Even for Casey."

"Yeah," Derek muttered, eyeing the door intently, "Maybe I should check up on them-her."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Casey had been standing on the curb, foot tapping anxiously, for five minutes before Derek joined her. He didn't announce himself, but came up behind her, wordlessly slipping her jean jacket over her shoulders, and letting his warm hands linger a moment longer than they normally would.

Casey started at the contact, then shivered when theirs eye met; but, she quickly covered her reaction with a scowl. "What are you…?"

"You forgot your coat," he answered in a quiet voice, "And your book bag."

Casey regarded the bag he held in his right hand sheepishly. "Thanks," she muttered, before slipping her arms in her jacket and retrieving the blue bag from his grasp.

He let his thumb brush over the back of her hand as she took it, this time without abashment. Casey swallowed before promptly breaking eye contact, flustered. Whereas she still felt extremely uncomfortable, the endless flashes of the previous night leaving her on edge, Derek seemed to have skipped this phase completely. She silently wondered what had changed since just minutes ago in the kitchen.

But, before she could consider this any further, Sam's figure approached them from the street. "Hey, Casey," he said quietly.

After a moment, Sam offered Derek a head nod, then the two teens proceeded to perform some 'cool' handshake. Casey watched this in bemusement, not sure whether to be glad or miffed at their sudden reconciliation. _Boys. _

"Are you walking with us today?" Sam asked.

"Yes." "No."

Derek and Casey immediately turned towards each other, Derek's eyes determined and Casey's pleading.

"We're going to the same place. Might as well go together," Derek finally said, his eyes meaningfully holding Casey's, although she wasn't clear as to what he was trying to communicate.

Sam shrugged and reached for Casey, but Derek deftly stepped between the couple, starting some inane conversation about hockey before Sam could even process what had happened. Casey however, was far from oblivious from Derek's action, and sent him a look as if to ask, 'What are you doing?'

But Derek merely sent her his trademark smirk, before turning back to Sam.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

At first break, Casey was surprised to find Derek at her locker, talking with Emily. Emily's hand was on Derek's bicep and they were laughing about something apparently hilarious as she approached. Casey tried to suppress her sudden irritation as Emily giggled and affectionately called him 'Der.'

"What are you doing here, Derek?"

Derek glanced up at her, as if he were seeing her for the first time—which was annoying since she knew he wasn't—before making a show of glancing around. "I think Webster's Dictionary defines it as 'talking'."

"That's funny, _'Der'_, because my dictionary defines it as being a ginormous ass."

"Now, come on, _Case,_ everybody knows ginormous isn't a word."

Brown and blue locked, both staring intensely at each other now, as a million words spoke through the silence. Emily soon realized that there were two conversations going on here--one of which she knew nothing about—and suddenly felt out of place.

"Okay, did I miss something?" she finally inquired, glancing between the two.

"No, just Derek trying to push my buttons as usual," Casey said, huffing and finally breaking their stare.

"Oh, is _­that_ what they're calling it now?"

"Derek," she began warningly.

"Cause I've definitely heard it referred to as something else..."

"Go to hell, Derek."

"No, no hell's close, but not _quite _the word I was looking for."

Casey was fuming, burning with outrage and embarrassment. She'd thought they'd had some implicit agreement never to mention what happened last night, an agreement that most sane, humane people would stick to. Emily watched stunned and confused by Casey's heated flush and Derek's dark gaze.

"I'm going to meet Sam," Casey finally bit out, turning.

But, Derek's hand on her shoulder promptly spun her back to face him. "No. We need to talk. Now."

"_No_," Casey countered, shrugging his hand off her, "You need to keep your hands off of me. And, I need to go find my _boyfriend_. Sam. You remember him, right?"

Derek took a determined step towards her, his jaw clenching, before suddenly glancing at Emily as if just realizing there existed someone besides him and Casey. He quickly stepped back, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Of course," he spat out, "I'd hate to interrupt you sucking face with a practice dummy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Casey questioned, now taking her own steps towards him.

Emily blinked, confused. "Yeah, actually, what _does_ that mean?"

"It means," Derek replied, his gaze firmly set on Casey, "You two have the chemistry of a wet napkin."

Casey's cheeks heated. "Chemistry," she huffed, "Well, excuse me. It's kind of hard to beat the passion of you and all your blowup dolls."

"Well, at least I'm not dating my 'dolls'. What's your excuse?"

Emily cleared her throat and stepped away from the lockers slightly. "Um, as fun as this whole weird, creepy tension thing you guys have going on is, I'm gonna jet," Emily said, shooting them one more glance before heading off.

But, Casey and Derek paid her no attention, eyes trapped in another heated gaze. After a long moment, Casey moved to leave again, but Derek caught her by the forearm and pulled her over to a slightly concealed corner.

"Stop—with—the—touching," Casey growled as he manhandled her.

"Stop running off," he countered.

"No," Casey said, chin up, "You don't get to order me around. And you definitely don't get to criticize my relationship."

Derek snorted, releasing his hold on her arm to pull his collar open slightly. "Sorry, but no one does _this_ to me," he gestured to the developing hickey, "And doesn't get my feedback on their relationships."

"Is that _all_ I did to you, Derek, because by that criteria, you must owe half the female population a running commentary."

"No; no you definitely did something else," his voice was dangerously low and thick as he stalked forward.

"Really? What was that?"

Casey made a small noise as her back hit the wall. And, if there were even inches separating them, they disappeared as Derek pressed flush against her, the intensity of the moment crackling between them. She could see the muscles in his jaw clenching with tension and indecision, the same emotions radiating off of her. Part of her wanted to jump him right then and there in the middle of the hallway, to hell with who saw them. Another, equally large part of her wanted to shove her boot up his ass.

She could feel his chest heaving, no hers, no both of theirs, as their breath mingled together in short erratic huffs. His hands were clenched into fists full of the fabric of her shirt on each side of her blouse, bunching it, and her hands clutched tightly at the leather lapels of his coat. Their foreheads brushed and there was only one part them not touching.

_­­DING._

The shrill sound of the bell tore them from the grips of whatever spell had captured them, and they instantly stepped apart. Derek made a few failed attempts to re-establish contact, stepping forward, stepping back, hands lifting, hands falling, until finally he moved even further away from her, his hands clenching at his sides. His frame was stiff and tense and Casey could still feel herself skin humming where he'd touched her. Everywhere.

They looked at each other and then at the growing crowd of students before walking off in opposite directions.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Hot and bothered did not even begin to describe Casey's state of mind for the rest of the morning. Although, bothered was probably the stronger emotion coursing through her as she stumbled, dazed through classrooms and hallways. If she wasn't careful, she'd be Klutzilla all over again. Or perhaps, more importantly, if she wasn't careful, she'd have to admit her sudden, volatile attraction to her ass of a stepbrother. Or maybe it wasn't so sudden, she thought as she collected her books from her locker. It was no secret that her and Derek despised each other. But, hate or not, she'd never felt such violent, passionate emotion towards anyone before him. Maybe this was some weird hormonal side effect. Or at least, God, she hoped it was only a side-effect, that she'd wake tomorrow and all the tingles and tension would be gone.

Casey sighed, shut her locker, and headed for the cafeteria. She definitely would not be eating lunch with Sam today. Eating lunch with Sam meant eating lunch with Derek. And being anywhere near Derek meant…things she didn't even want to contemplate. Only she kind of did. She huffed, before plopping in the seat beside Emily.

"You okay?" Emily questioned, "You look…gone. Not to mention your little episode this morning."

"Episode?" she repeated absently, taking out her lunch.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You and Derek."

Casey's eyes shot up at that and then quickly darted down to conceal guilt and nerves. "What about me and Derek?"

"Well, honestly, earlier between you two…it was kinda weird. _Really_ weird actually…"

"…"

"I mean, for a second it seemed like…if I didn't know you guys already, I…"

"Pudding?" Casey offered suddenly, nervousness coloring her voice as she offered her friend the dessert.

Emily seemed sufficiently distracted by her outburst. "Never mind, maybe _you're_ just weird."

Casey smiled uneasily and tried to change the subject. "Enough about me. How was your day?"

Emily began relaying the tale of her run-in with Madame Bennett, and Casey found herself easily pulled into the ease and comfort of the moment. Comfort went out the window however, when she spotted Sam and Derek approaching the table. Sam had the same goofy, excited look he usually had when spotting her, and Derek followed rather reluctantly behind. Casey hurried to gather her belongings as if she was done, but the males were upon them before she could mobilize.

"Hey, baby," Sam said, planting a sweet kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks burned as she tried to avert Derek's steady gaze. For some inexplicable reason, it felt wrong do this in front of him. Wrong. To be with her boyfriend in front her jerky step brother. She felt a headache coming on.

Sam seemed to sense her discomfort and moved to appease her, "Don't worry. Derek and I talked and he's going to behave. Right, Derek?" he asked, sending him a pointed look.

"Only if a get a treat," he snarked, not even looking up from his sandwich.

Emily laughed ridiculously at his quip, before flushing and busying herself with lunch. Sam sent Casey a grin and moved to put his arm around her shoulder when a grape hit him square in the forehead.

"Oops," Derek said, smirk shamelessly in place, "Must have slipped."

Casey seethed, but forced herself not to let him get to her with his juvenile tactics. She'd already allowed him to get under skin enough lately. When she glanced back up from her reverie, Derek and Sam were partaking in a mini food fight, any ill-feeling apparently resolved. Emily was gazing dreamily at Derek, but Casey just rolled her eyes. "How mature," she quipped dryly.

"Sorry, sweetie," Sam said, instantly ceasing the horseplay.

"It's okay, Sammy," Casey beamed, pleased with his acquiescence. Why couldn't Derek be this considerate, she thought, and then immediately stopped herself, realizing she shouldn't be thinking about Derek at all, let alone comparing him to Sam.

But as if to highlight the contrast, Derek promptly flicked a grape at Casey. She scowled and brushed it away, "Was that supposed to be cute, or God forbid, clever?"

"No," Derek answered steadily, "It was supposed to be a grape hitting you in the chest."

Casey's mouth dropped open a little. There was innuendo there, she just had to find it. But before she could consider it any further, a cool grape plopped into her mouth.

"And it's good!" Derek cheered, hands up in celebration.

"Derek!" Casey managed to get out, after forcing herself to swallow the grape.

"Casey!" he returned mockingly.

"Ugh, you just…are so…I can't…you get on my…argh," she finished with a huff.

"Yeah, well right a back at you, Case." Derek said with a smirk.

Emily was regarding them strangely, and Sam sighed, agitation covering his features. "Can't we have one meal together without you two biting each others heads off?"

"No," they answered in unison.

"Guys, come on, I don't want to have to choose…"

"Then don't. I'll choose for you," Casey said, gathering her things, "Emily and I will eat together and you guys can eat together. It worked fine before, it can work now."

Emily glanced at Derek before pouting, but Casey just sent her a stern look. "Fine," Emily muttered before standing with Casey.

Casey was on her way to another table when she heard Derek mumble to Sam, "Trouble in paradise, eh?"

When she turned to see the smirk he was sending her, something snapped and before she knew it, she'd set her lunch down, grasped Sam's face with both hands and kissed him senseless, tongue and all. When she opened her eyes, chest heaving, Emily and Sam looked shocked (although Sam more pleasantly so) and Derek was as red as the ketchup on his fries.

"We'll finish this later," she whispered loud enough for both Sam and Derek to hear, before gathering her stuff and strutting off to her table. She wouldn't give Derek the satisfaction of a prolonged look, angry or not, but she did notice his sudden upward motion, as if he was barely able to keep himself in his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Note 1: Okay, _wow_, this chapter really took a life of it's own (as may be evident by the slightly longer length and no I can't promise the same length for other chapters). In the end, it turned into more of a snark-fest than anything else. Hope you guys enjoy something especially light hearted.

Note 2: This part contains a reference to _Marti the Monster_ where Marti dresses Derek up in women's clothing, but he still gets the girl in the end. I just wanted to clarify this for people who haven't seen that episodes. I definitely haven't seen them all anyway…

Note 3: You guys rock my socks off! Seriously, feedback is my nourishment. Thanks for the grub :)

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Casey was grateful, although not surprised to find the house empty when she returned home from school. She'd been on edge all day: whether it was seeing Derek, touching Derek, thoughts of Derek…there'd just been too much Derek for anything good to come of it. Finally, she could be alone.

"Or not," she groaned as the front door burst open behind her.

She was momentarily speechless at Derek's fuming marched towards her. "Der-umph," she was hoisted roughly over his right shoulder before she could even get a word out. "Derek!" she squealed, "What are you doing!"

"Not fun being toyed with, is it?" he bit out, carrying her up the stairs.

Casey bristled, limbs rebelling as they reached of the second floor. "You, _ass_! Put me down. Now"

"Fine," Derek said as they entered his bedroom, "Down it is."

Casey shrieked as her butt connected solidly with his carpet. She hurried to stand, outraged, but Derek gripped each of her biceps, pulling her up and in front of him.

"Don't you_ ever_ pull something like that again," he barked, his voice as menacing as she'd ever heard it.

Casey huffed, face flushed as she tugged her arms loose. He could take her from calm to fully heated in ten seconds flat. "What are you talking about? You're the one who just dragged me up the stairs like a Neanderthal."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said, his face reddening impossibly, "Provoking me in the cafeteria like that, knowing I couldn't do anything but just sit there and watch like an idiot."

Casey snorted. "And this would be different from usual…how?"

"This isn't funny."

"No?" she countered, arms crossed and grin smug, " 'Cause I'm pretty sure it is. Derek Venturi's blowing his top because I kissed my boyfriend in public; like it's illegal or something."

"No, w-what you did…that wasn't just kissing, that was…"

"Was what? What _we_ did?"

Derek lip quirks in an arrogant smirk. "Not even close."

"Well, you've got that part right," Casey returned, getting in his space, knowing exactly which button to push, "Sam was _much_ better."

"Take that back," he near growled.

"_Make_ me."

Derek's eyes darkened and he began stepping closer, his hand brushing her hip as he walked her backwards, "You know, if you had any idea what you did to me, you wouldn't push me so much."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Casey said, feigning remorse, "Did you want me to roll over and heel like a good doggie?"

"That would be a nice, yeah."

He gave her a light shove and she fell soundlessly back unto on his mattress.

"Now, let's see if you're bark's as big as your 'bite'."

"Uh, _anh! _Try again," she mimicked a game show buzzer as her left foot deftly struck his chest and intercepted his approach, "What about you being an ass for the last five minutes actually seemed charming to you?"

Derek gave a mirthless chuckle and used her foot to pull her up to the edge of the bed, "You know, bitchy really isn't your color."

"Yeah, well, I'm more of a 'Summer'," she snarked, kicking her leg free.

Derek reflexively dodged her foot, narrowly escaping her boot connecting with his jaw. " 'Summer'. Hmm, well that's _one_ word I used to describe you. Would you like to hear some others?"

"I'd love to, but I really have this cliff I'd rather be jumping off of."

"Well please, by all means," he stepped back slightly, "Don't let me stop you from putting an end to the constant, nagging, bitching pain in my neck."

"Really? Is that where the pain is?" she challenged, letting her body slide tortuously against his as she stood, thighs to hips to chest until their noses bumped.

Derek groaned, jaw clenching when she reached the top. "You. Are driving me._ Insane_."

"You're already insane."

This time, when he pushed her, they both fell back, his body landing solidly, but gingerly atop hers. "Heel," he quipped, adjusting over her.

She breathed into his hear, "Ask nicer."

Her skinned buzzed as his head dipped lower, eyes searching. Or maybe, she realized, that was her cell phone.

"Ignore it," Derek said, lips hovering over hers.

But, she sighed, "Sam."

He leaned back instantly at that, body stiffening. "What did you call me?"

"No," Casey rolled her eyes, and pushed him back, "I wasn't calling you that, I was saying, 'Sam.' It's probably him."

"So?" Derek groaned, letting his head fall back on the headboard. He was frustrated, and tired of the constant hot-cold, on-off.

"So, he's my boyfriend, Derek…"

"As you keep constantly reminding me…"

"And, he's your best friend," Casey pinned him with a pointed gaze and he seemed to somber under it, "Not to mention the whole step-sibling issue…kind of complicates things."

Derek snorted. "As if we were ever not complicated."

"Yeah, well not _this_ complicated," She exhaled, running a hand through her hair, "We need to talk about this…"

"That's what I was trying to do earlier…"

"_Without_ our hands," she qualified and Derek rolled his eyes.

When her cell phone kept buzzing she grabbed it from her back pocket, frustrated. "What is it, the sky falling?"

"We'll we did make out," Derek offered, "So, it's either that or hell freezing over."

She glared at him, and he continued, not even attempting to keep the edge from his voice. "He's probably calling about 'finishing' things."

Her faced flushed, but she quickly fought the emotion. "Don't make me feel guilty about that, Derek, don't."

"I'm not trying to make you _feel_ anything," he smirked lazily, "Well, besides me, that is."

She snorted before glancing at her cell phone with a sigh. "I have to take this. But, then, let's talk. Somewhere public, to be safe," she added quickly.

"What? Afraid I'll mug you?"

Casey pulled a face at him, but withheld comment as she sat up. They stood together then, closer than normal, but not touching. Derek's right hand reached up to rub the back of his neck. "So, where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know," Casey said, brushing hair from her face, "Where do you usually bring your 'chippies'?"

Derek bit back a smile. "You realize you just called yourself a chippy, right?"

Casey rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Derek…"

"Relax. I wouldn't take you anywhere I'd take them anyway," he finished, surprisingly sincere, "Besides, those locations usually emphasize more privacy, if you know what I mean."

Casey cringed at his waggling eyebrows. "You're revolting."

"I know, but I wear it so well, don't I?" he said, eyes crinkling as he smiled back at her.

"What about Chubby's?" she suggested after a moment.

Derek shook his head. "Unh uh, that's way too public."

"And, we'd hate to soil your precious reputation, wouldn't we?" she chirped, voice saccharine sweet.

"Exactly," came Derek's smug reply, "No way you're mooching cool points because of our…situation."

"Fine, then why don't you suggest a place, ­Fonzie?"

"Only if you promise to keep giving me cute pet names, Honey Buns."

"_Don't_ talk about my buns."

"Alright, then just let me have a quick peek, and my lips will be sealed. Scouts honor," he pledged, holding up his right hand.

Casey blushed and then shuddered as a frightening notion struck her. Was she flirting…with Derek? She had had to get out of there.

"Chubby's, 5 o'clock. You can wear a wig if you like, but don't be late."

"Yes, sir, Casey, sir!" he mocked, saluting.

"Dumbass," she muttered as the door shut.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Casey couldn't shake the thought that this seemed eerily date-like as she arrived at the diner. They were, after all, eating a meal together. Alone. At night. She tucked away the thought as she spotted Derek and slipped into the booth across from him.

Immediately she tore the blue wig from atop his head. "Very cute, Derek."

"Really? You think? Cause I was afraid it might clash with my shirt."

She glowered, but gracefully moved to change the subject. "Did you order already?"

"No. But the waitress got impatient and brought us our water. Now _she_ definitely liked my wig."

"I'm sure she did," she said around a grimace. After a moment, sighed before determinedly continuing on, "We should probably start our talk before she returns though."

"Right…Let's 'talk'."

They sat, staring at each for ten minutes straight, bad 90's music playing in the background, when Derek finally snapped. "Wow, that was a _great_ talk, Case. We should do it again sometime. Maybe even try words?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me if this a little awkward, Derek."

"And since when do you have trouble being awkward?

"Ugh," she threw her hands up in exasperation, "How am I supposed to have a serious conversation with you? You have the maturity of a preschooler."

"And the body of a god?"

"More like the body of a scrawny ten year old."

Derek's smirk immediately fell and he started to retort, when the waitress finally returned. She spoke with forced politeness, "_Now_ are you ready to order?"

They both looked a bit flustered as neither had taken any time to look at the menu, even with all the silence. The waitress—or Taylor, according to her name tag—sighed dramatically. "Look, I know you guys are trying to prolong your date or whatever, but…"

"This is _not_ a date," Derek said with a mirthless chuckle.

"And we are _not_ trying to prolong it," Casey added.

"Yeah," Derek snorted, "She's barely even a girl."

"Exactly…wait, what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Probably that's he's in to you, but he doesn't want to admit it," Taylor supplied tiredly.

"Or that I'm not in to you, and I _am _willing to admit it."

"Or that you're an ass, and I'm d_efinitel_y willing to admit that." Casey countered, glaring.

"What, is ass the official 'Nerd Society' word of the day or something?"

"No, it's what I'm looking at…and I'll have a chicken wrap and diet coke with that _ass_, please," she finished neatly.

"You're paying for that," Derek asserted.

Casey rolled her eyes and replied mockingly, "Oh, gee, and here I was, hoping you were going to buy my meal and give me your lettermen's jacket."

"Only if you were going to wash it for me, toots," Casey gasped and Derek turned towards the waitress before she could respond, "I'll have the cheeseburger and a sprite, with a side of the Ice Princess, thank you."

"Okayyy," Taylor said, sending them one more curious glance before walking off.

"You're a pig," Casey spat before Taylor was even out of ear shot.

Derek glowered, leaning across the table. "And, you're an uptight, know it all, high maintenance, princess."

Casey reached over and grabbed him by the collar, pinning him with steely eyes, and jerking him closer with each barb. "Better than an immature, arrogant, sleazy, beast!"

They were glaring at each other, faces flushed and inches apart when Derek finally asked, "Wanna make out in the back room?"

"Unh huh."

They jumped from their seats and made it a few yards, only for Derek to groan, grab the side of her coat and steer them both back to the table. "We can't do this."

"Right."

Beat.

"Why can't we do this again?"

"Because it's wrong? Casey guessed, still catching her breath.

"Very, very wrong," Derek agreed and nodded head his profusely, "And wrong-wrong is _bad_?"

"It is," Casey said sternly, "We need to talk about this. Like adults."

The gnawing silence started to nip at them again and Casey quickly intercepted, "Okay, talking's not working…"

"_Shocking_…"

She glared at him, but let it go. "What if we tried something we're good at: like insults. To remind us of why we can't stand each other."

"Umm, no, not gonna fly," Derek said, waving a dismissive hand.

"_Now_ you don't want to insult me? _Un_believable…"

"I'm just saying; we've done the whole fighting thing, and so far it's only led to…" he let the sentence trail off meaningfully, "Obviously we need another strategy."

"Strategy? What is this to you, a hockey game?"

"Only if I get to hip check you."

Her nose scrunched in distaste. "I don't even want to know that means."

"I'm just saying we need to try something else."

"Something different, opposite," she muttered, thinking, "Like complimenting each other?"

They both shook their heads, shuddering at that thought.

"Or maybe you could finally take my advice, and wear that bag over your head?"

"With your hormones it would probably take something more like mace and a night stick."

"_My _hormones? You're the one who can't keep their hands, legs, or really anything, off of me."

Casey huffed. "In your pathetic, lonely dreams, Derek."

"Mmm, more like in the kitchen, in the hallway, in my bedroom…"

"And nowhere else ever again," she finished in a sing-song voice.

"Great. Fantastic even. Now, I can finally walk around freely without fear of being accosted."

Casey folded her arms and shook her head. "You are so full of yourself. Borderline delusional."

"So, just to clarify, is it the delusions or the arrogance that attracts you to me?"

"More like option 'c': temporary insanity," she spat.

Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Casey was spared his response when the waitress arrived with their food. She gingerly placed the plates before them and muttered "good luck" before heading off.

"We still haven't worked out a plan," Casey said, her voice still thick with agitation, "Although, _shockingly_, the more you open your mouth, the more deterred I become."

"Now, Casey, be honest; is that _really_ what happens when I use my mouth?" Derek returned, puckering his lips obnoxiously.

"Derek!" she snapped. But, she lowered her voice when she realized they were attracting attention, "Do you even want to end this?"

"Pfft. Don't flatter yourself. Frenching my step-sis is hardly my idea of a good time."

"Good, then work with me here. For once."

"And only once," Derek asserted. After a pause he added, "No touching. Or at least not…_touching _touching. Only necessary contact."

"Like if I'm falling from a couch?" she said, eyes rolling at the memory.

Derek feigned contemplation. "Hmm, nope, see I'm still not seeing the urgency there."

"Cad," she muttered, but he was already back to brainstorming.

"Oh, and no tube tops, or really anything with the shoulders completely out," he added, gesturing. She shot him a disbelieving a look, "What? You asked for my input. So, here is my input."

"Fine," she sighed, "Then you can't walk around shirtless."

He smirked, but nodded. "Agreed."

"We should probably avoid being alone together, too," she added after a moment.

"No problem there."

Casey scowled, but let it go. "Anything else?"

"No provoking," he answered, face suddenly serious.

"No provoking?" she repeated incredulously, "And what exactly qualifies as 'provoking', Derek?"

"Don't play coy. You know what I mean."

"Well, can I play shocked that you know what the definition of 'coy' is?" she said, suppressing laughter.

"Casey…"

She took a deep breath, composing herself. "Sorry. But, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. You're gonna have spell it out for me."

"Nothing like," he struggled, annoyed both that she'd flustered him and that he couldn't find the words, "Like what you did in the cafeteria."

"You mean kissing my boyfriend?" she said with an eye roll.

"Casey," he growled.

"Fine, fine. No 'provoking'. Is that it?" she asked after a moment.

Derek shrugged and then nodded as he slipped a-now cold-fry into his mouth.

"Good, then it's settled," Casey declared, beaming with accomplishment, "No superfluous touching…"

"What?" Derek asked around mouthful of fries.

Casey rolled her eyes. "No _extra_ touching."

Now, it was Derek's turn to roll his eyes. "You could have just said that…"

"I did say that."

"In English, dweebster."

Casey's jaw clenched, but she pushed through the frustration. "No tubes tops, no walking around without a shirt…"

"Oh, please," Derek interjected, grinning impishly, "Don't _not_ go topless on my behalf."

"No extended period of time alone, _thankfully_," she said, glaring, "and no '_provoking_'" Casey finished in a mocking, childish voice.

Derek scowled at that snipe, but, in a rare moved, ignored it. "Sounds like a deal."

After a moment, Casey continued, "We should probably shake on it or something?"

"Why settle for a handshake when we can sign our names in blood?" Derek suggested sarcastically, "I said it was a deal, so it's a deal. Case closed," he smirked and then added, "Both Cases."

"Gee, how clever, he's using double meanings," she feigned excitement, "Do you think you'll be able write your name in cursive next week?"

But, he only sent her another smirk, before continuing. "Oh, darnit, yeah, that reminds me. As thrilling as our first and final date has been n' all, I didn't bring any cash," he paused, frowning, as if really miffed by this circumstance, "Hey, if you spot me, I promise to let you wash my lettermen's jacket _and_ my jockstrap."

Casey's countenance was the definition of utter disgust. "I can't…believe…I let you kiss me."

"Yeah, and you were feisty, too," he gestured to the hickey again, before continuing with fake admonishment, " Very unprincess like."

Casey smiled gamely and leaned forward on her elbows, chin resting on folded hands as she stared back at him. "And, you'd know exactly what being a princess is like, wouldn't you, Smerek?"

"Cute," he conceded, "But, being a princess got me a pretty hot chick."

"No, being a princess _made_ you a pretty hot chick."

" 'Hot' being the operative word."

"_'Pretty'_ being the operative word."

"We'll she must have really, really had a thing for 'pretty' boys, then."

"Whatever helps you sleep you at night."

"Oh, she _definitely_ helped me sleep at night."

"What, did she tuck your big bad sexy ninja turtle sheets in for you?" Casey teased, pinching his cheeks.

"Edwin," he muttered and shelved his brother's betrayal away for later consideration, "Hey, I've used those _once_ since I was eight…all my other sheets were in the wash."

"Along with your dignity?"

"No, no my dignity was definitely down your throat. But hey, you'll never guess what I got back last night."

"Oh, point for Derek Venturi: using big words _as well_ as figurative language."

"Don't forget my mouth."

"No matter how hard I try to."

Derek moved to retort, when he realized he was grinning like an idiot. A happy idiot. They both were. Unsettled, they glanced at each other, faces falling to awkward grimaces before staring down at their plates.


	4. Chapter 4

Note 1: This part takes place a few days after chapter three. And "_II_" signifies a really short break between scenes.

Note 2: Okay, guys, I'm moving back to college in the next few days so updates will be bit more sporadic. Sorry, this really can't be avoided. However, it will still only be a matter of days (definitely not weeks or anything), so don't freak out. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case there's a delay.

Note 3: I've been grinning like an idiot over all the feedback. Honestly, there is nothing like feedback to a fic writer. Oh, and see if you can find my very "cleverly" disguised shot out to you guys in this part.

Note 4: Lol, okay last one, I promise. We're heading into the home stretch here. There'll probably only be two more chapters after this, if I'm guestimating correctly. Just wanted to give a warning so it doesn't seem to end abruptly. They'll definitely be some angst before it all ends, but, don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings :)

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"A-a butterfly, um, um a-a wasp, um…oh, oh, is it a pigeon!"

"A _pigeon_, Case? Are you even trying? _Please,_ tell me this isn't you trying."

"No talking, Smerek!" Marti ordered, running around the living and waving a pink wand with authority.

"You heard the referee," came George's amused voice.

Derek just sighed and turned back to the portable dry erase board, scribbling frantically. Casey kept spouting out guesses to which Derek returned sarcastic remarks.

"Fine," Casey finally snapped, crossing her arms from her seat on the recliner, "How about um, I don't know, an overbearing hockey player who can't draw?"

Derek's back stiffened and he slowly turned away from the board to face her, speaking with barely restrained frustration. "Casey, a blind man could get this right."

"And an armless monkey could draw a better picture, Derek!"

"You're still talking!" Marti was near-whining.

"No, what I'm doing is _dying_ up here," he threw his arms up, "Someone, throw me a life-line. Please."

"Too late," Edwin called by the time-keeper, "You lose…again."

"You two are the quite the pair," Nora said, suppressing a smile. She and George had been endlessly amused since they'd paired the teens together.

"Oh, yeah it's almost like we're on different planets how well we connect," Derek griped.

Casey pulled a face at him and then huffed, when he rudely gestured for her to leave the recliner. "That a girl," he said as she got up.

"Pfft. Like I want to be anywhere near that disease pit of a chair without a tetanus shot."

"Say it again," he quipped, "This time with feeling."

Casey settled for smacking him upside the head with a pillow before sitting on the couch beside him.

"So, that would be ten points for Lizzie and I, the 'Brainstormers'," George announced, giving her a high five, "Eight points for the 'Terminators'," Edwin and Nora hooted, "and half a point for 'Team Dasey'."

"I still can't believe you picked that name," Derek grumbled, hands covering his face.

"What? You don't get it?"

Lizzie leaned over George's shoulder to look at the score sheet. "How'd they get half a point?"

"They didn't," George admitted, "But I felt bad giving them zero."

Edwin rolled his eyes. "What kind of lawyer are you?"

"Zero and zero!" Mari was singing and dancing in front of Casey and Derek, pointing the wand at each.

Casey frowned, but Derek just sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, you know, at times like these, it's not about assigning blame, coughCaseycough. It's about cutting your losses cough-Caseysucks-cough, and taking it in stride cough-allherfault-cough," he turned towards the glaring brunette, "Case, can you pass me the water? I'm _parched_."

"Sorry, Der, I didn't quite catch that. Maybe you could try drawing it out for me. _Draw-in-g_," she said as if speaking to a small, confused child, "You do know what that is, right?"

"Oh, cute, cute," he nodded before taking his own shot with the pillow.

Marti giggled at the commotion and jumped onto Derek's lap, hitting him with his own pillow. The others just watched and laughed. "I'm gonna go grab a snack," Casey said after a moment, sending the duo one last smile before standing. She had a serious sweet tooth.

_II_

"_Choo, Choo,_ Marti train coming through!"

Casey turned, grinning by her place at the island as Marti rode through on Derek's shoulders. Derek was spinning her around, making Marti laugh hysterically. "Wow, Marti, I thought a real train was coming!" she played along.

Derek smirked as he set Marti down, "And your brilliant powers of deduction fail you again."

"Deduction, eh? Looks like someone's been reading the thesaurus again," Casey sung, pointing her spoon at him teasingly, "You have _got_ to tell me where you've been hiding that."

Derek bit back a smile and folded his arms. "I would; but as you've clearly demonstrated tonight, it just takes up too much of my day to try to explain things to you."

"Right. And, why bother explaining, when you can scribble nonsense and gesticulate wildly?"

"Sorry, hold that thought," Derek said suddenly, swatting at the air, "Did anyone else see that butterfly? Or wait, was that a wasp, or-or, oh, was it a pigeon!"

Casey couldn't decide between a grin or a glower, so re-focused her attention on her peanut butter instead. "Don't think that's not coming back to haunt to you, Derek," she warned, dipping her spoon into the jar.

He started to reply, when the spoon reached her mouth, her tongue darting out to taste, and then lick along the sides. She moaned a little in satisfaction and he suddenly found himself frozen there, staring.

When Casey's eyes happened a glance, she started. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he said, dumbly.

"Like you just wanna to eat 'er up!" Marti shouted and bounced beside him. Derek choked on nothing but his own shock, wondering when Marti had suddenly become telepathic; but, she quickly continued on, "Just like Mr. Bear, right, Smerek?" she asked, holding up the stuffed animal.

"Right, just-just like Mr. Bear."

He and Casey were now both painfully red and yet strangely unable to break eye contact. Sensing his attention was elsewhere, Marti tugged at his right leg.

"Mr. Bear's bored. He's going to eat the rest of the family now," Marti declared, then skipped away.

There was a long, inescapable silence, as their eyes locked from across the island. "Marti's gone…" Casey whispered suddenly.

"Right, right," Derek nodded, clearing his throat, "So I should probably leave. You know, rule number three or five or sixty, or whatever."

Casey merely nodded and they stared at each other for another tense moment, before Derek walked away. Okay, _that's_ gotta stop, Casey told herself as she looked back down. But, as soon she relaxed, Derek's form reappeared in the doorway.

"Gyah!" she squeaked and then blushed when she saw it was him.

"I still need to get refreshments; that's why I came in here in the first place." he explained quickly, "Not to stare at you eating peanut butter or anything," he let out a forced laugh.

"Uh, okay," Casey replied, regarding him strangely.

Edwin saved them from an unbearable silence when he marched into the kitchen. "Derek, what's taking you so long? We're starving in there."

"Edwin, Eddie, Edster, how _great_ to see you…here…in the kitchen," Derek greeted, suddenly ecstatic about his brother's existence, "I mean honestly, we don't spend enough time together; the three of us, that is…in the kitchen…Yeaah, I-I'm gonna go back now. You can handle the snacks, right? Great-thanks."

Edwin's eyes bulged as he watched Derek hurry out of the kitchen. He turned to look at Casey. "_What_ did you do to my brother?"

Casey shrugged, watching the spot where he'd run off intently. "I have no idea."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The next morning, Casey was leaving the bathroom at the same time Derek stepped out of his room. He was clad in flannel pajama bottoms and looking equally shocked to find her in nothing but a towel. Casey felt the back of her neck heat as her eyes traveled his lean, athletic frame. When she noticed his eyes doing the same, she blushed with a mixture of shyness and agitation. "You're not wearing a shirt," she snapped suddenly.

"And, you're…" he paused for a moment, shaking his head as if fighting off speechlessness, "Wearing a _towel._ That-that has _got_ to violate the tube top ban."

Lizzie glanced at them as she headed for the steps, "There's a tube top ban?"

"New school code," he muttered absently.

Lizzie shrugged before heading down stairs and Casey stared back him disbelievingly.

"Do you even process when you lie anymore?" She sighed when she noticed he was otherwise distracted, and promptly tipped his chin up with her index finger. "And, in case you've forgotten, my eyes are up here."

Derek hid any embarrassment behind a smirk. "No, I remembered."

"Ugh, just move."

They did an awkward dance before side-stepping each other.

"There'd better be hot water," he warned at the doorway.

Casey snorted and shot him a smug look. "Like you'll need any."

Derek's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond as he shut the door.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The rest of Sunday crept along without much incident. And, by five o'clock, most of the commotion was occurring downstairs. Nora and George were running around frantically, while Lizzie hopped around in one soccer cleat. Derek was sitting on the recliner and Casey on the couch as they watched a sitcom, one of the few programs they could agree on.

"Okay, okay, I think we're all set," Nora said, grabbing her purse, "Edwin's getting a ride from the Wilsons, we'll stop by the soccer field, where you can register Lizzie before practice, while I get Marti's supplies, annnd, uh, we'll meet back up after that, right?"

George nodded, patting his pant pockets. "Right. As soon as I find my wallet."

"It's on the counter," Casey called from the couch.

"Um, thanks?"

"Marti was playing with it earlier," Derek said, filling in the blanks, "She was going to make earrings out of your credit cards."

"Oh, how creative," came George's dry reply. He turned and grabbed her hand, "Okay, Rembrandt, where off."

"Who's Wembat?" Marti asked, following behind.

"We'll explain it later," Nora looked towards the two teens, "You guys can handle dinner, right? All you have to do is finish the sauce. When the timer goes off, turn on the stove…"

"…at medium-high heat," Derek finished, "We've got it. Or at least…Casey does," he ended with a smirk.

Casey tossed a pillow at his head, which he eluded with a well-practice duck, before sending her mom a reassuring look. "We'll take care of it."

George and Nora shared wary looks, but Nora nodded as they all hurried out the door. As soon as the door shut, Derek turned the T.V. off.

"Hey," Casey complained, "I was watching that."

"Really? Is _that_ why've you been staring ahead for the last twenty minutes?" he feigned shock, "I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open…Now, get out," he finished harshly.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"No alone time, remember? I believe that was your rule. So bye," Derek turned back towards the T.V., clicking it on. But, when he noticed she wasn't moving, he turned it back off, "And, yet, you're still here."

"I am not leaving, Derek," she crossed her arms, the picture of obstinance, "I was here first."

"Iron-clad argument, Case. Let me guess your next point...You're rubber, and I'm glue?"

"_This_ from the guy who still laughs hysterically at knock-knock jokes."

"One joke," he qualified, "And, that was totally irony."

"Oh, please, Marti can't even spell irony. And, probably neither can you."

"Yeah, but you know what word we can spell? '_Leave_.'" he said pointedly.

"No," Casey asserted, "I'm already comfortable, I was here before you, and even someone with your pathetic excuse for an attention span can wait five minutes for the sauce to be ready."

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Derek asked, as if previously distracted, "I was too busy picturing you _not_ here."

Casey took a long, deep breath before standing. "You're right. One of us should leave," she was halfway out the room when she turned suddenly, and kicked the handle of the recliner with just enough force to send Derek toppling forward, "And, that's you."

Derek grunted in shock as he hit the carpet and Casey neatly grabbed the remote. When he stood, he was fuming and dusting off his clothes with sharp, tense gestures. "For your sake, tell me that you just pulled another Klutzilla, and that was not on purpose."

Casey cocked a brow, "Which part of me drop-kicking your ass out of the chair, did you not get, Derek?"

"Oh, oh-that's it."

He moved towards her, but she quickly ran to the opposite side of the couch. "Now, Derek, where are the reflexes, the s_peed_? You are the star forward, after all," she sniped, glaring at him from across the sofa.

"Oh, don't worry; I _will _catch you."

He made another move towards her, but she narrowly escaped his grasp. And now they stood at opposite lengths of the couch.

"Sorry, missed again. Kind of like your bathroom—and now I'm guessing—_shooting _aim."

"You know, for someone so cocky, you sure run a lot."

"And, for someone so disinterested, you sure _chase _a lot."

"Only 'cause you like to make things difficult."

"I make things difficult?" her mouth hung open, "You _live_ to get under my skin…"

"And, what? You think you don't drive me crazy? You make me want to claw my eyeballs out."

"Well, that makes two us then."

Derek growled and, before she could react, jumped skillfully over the couch. He promptly snatched the remote from her, before scooping her into his arms, and roughly dropping her onto the couch. "Now, be a good girl, and 'stay," he said, turning to walk away.

Casey gasped, outraged. Within seconds, she'd stood from the couch, took a running start, and jumped unto his back, legs wrapping around him. "I. Can't. _Stand_ you," she said, punctuating each word with a smack or a hair pull.

Derek struggled, his face reddening with exertion as he tried to fight her off. "You're gonna give me that remote, now," Casey demanded.

"Over my cold, dead body," he spat, "And, you need to work out more."

"Did you just call me fat?" She tugged at his ear and blew into it, making him laugh despite himself.

Casey couldn't resist her own smile as he chuckled; and, by the time the kitchen buzzer finally went off, they were grinning, laughing, and joking as they fought for the remote.

"Okay, rides over," Derek grunted as he set her down, "Next time I'm charging."

Casey snored. "Last time I checked, your fantasies were already free."

Derek guffawed, watching her with a mix of humor, exasperation and something else as he caught his breath. "You look ridiculous," he said, eyes softening as he brushed some of the hair from her face. Their eyes met, and he awkwardly dropped his hand and stepped back as she started wordlessly for the kitchen. He stared at his feet for a moment, thinking, before following.

Casey sighed and stood before the stove, her back towards him as she spoke. "This shouldn't be too difficult. I just have to heat it and wait. I don't know how to season it though. Do, you think it matters? Should I just add salt?" She was babbling now, nervous at the changing atmosphere between them and not wishing to acknowledge it.

Derek straightened from his position in the doorway, where he was standing, watching her. "Here," he said as he took strides towards her; but she wouldn't face him, "My dad's a horrible chef. But he makes good sauce. Just uh, let me see," he stood beside her and their shoulders touched.

When he was done arranging spices, he shifted, keeping his left hand by the ingredients, while his right reached around her to grab a wooden spoon. He handed it to her and moved closely behind her. Casey turned her head to glance questioningly, but quickly spun back when she realized how near he was.

"You use it to stir," he quipped with a humor he didn't possess.

Casey felt her spine tingle as his chest brushed up against her back. "Put in the garlic," he said into her ear, making her shiver.

"Okay."

Her hand reached up steadily to sprinkle it in, but her mind was screaming. She felt his cheek against hers as he stepped closer, his hands on either side on the counter locking her in.

"Good, now just stir it in and add the oregano. That will add flavor and…and-and, _god_, you smell _amazing._" His eyes shut as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm, you, too," Casey sighed, her elbow bending as she reached back to caress the nape of his neck.

Derek moaned and began kissing along her shoulder. "It feels so good to touch you."

"Yeah, how's this feel?" she sighed, twisting her head to suck gently on his earlobe.

Derek groaned, a rumble from deep in his chest, before spinning her towards him and setting her on the counter top in one swift motion. They kissed then, earnestly, without hesitation as they explored what had so long been a mystery. When Casey's legs wrapped instinctively around his waist, he lifted her from the counter, moving them from the kitchen. Their mouths continued meet over and over; both gasping, moaning and making little noises they didn't even know they made.

"Bed?" he moaned into her lips.

She whined and arched into him, "Too far."

"Couch?"

"Mmkay."

Derek stumbled in his haze, collapsing backwards unto the couch, with Casey on top of him. She promptly straddled him as he sat up. "These rules," she began between quick, fiery kisses, "Aren't working."

"Hadn't noticed," Derek half groaned-half quipped and Casey absently wondered how he could even now be sarcastic.

"We need to, mmm, compromise."

"I told you," Derek muttered, spreading hot kisses along her neck, "I don't do compromise."

"Fine. Then you don't _do_ anything else," she said, eyelashes fluttering and voice saccharine sweet as she pushed him away.

Derek sighed and pulled back, still keeping her close. "I'm listening. But my patience is thinning and you are in my lap."

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you strung together a sentence without drooling or eating crayons," she snarked.

"Red's my favorite-can we get to the point?" he finished a bit moodily.

"Alright, I've been thinking, and…and I think it-it's okay if we do this," she began, distracted by his hands kneading at the low of her back, "I mean, we're just two people… helping each other out."

"Making each other feel good," he reasoned as her hands traveled his chest, "And, that's…friendly, kind even."

"Right and we-we're getting along…sort of. So that's…"

"Progress?" he offered. Her nails scraping gently at the nape of his neck were making it hard to concentrate.

Casey nodded and watched his eyes glazed over. "Yeah."

She leaned forward and kissed him, capturing his bottom lip teasingly between hers. Derek moaned then and pulled her tighter against him, hands clutching her back. They arched into each other as the kiss deepened until they finally pulled apart, panting.

"Yeah, so that felt…friendly.

"Helpful," Casey agreed, head foggy.

"Unh huh," his eyes watched her mouth as she licked her lips, "Let's do it again."

"Okay."

But, she shook her head then and forced herself to push him back. "Teasing isn't cute anymore," he said, his voice as close to a whine as it had ever been.

"We need to talk."

Derek searched her eyes, and when he realized she wasn't budging, groaned and fell back unto the armrest. "And, I need a dunk in a tub of frigid _ice_."

"Sorry," she muttered, face scrunching as she patted his bicep.

"No, let's talk. It's not like we have anything better to do," he returned sarcastically.

She bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth. "I think we should discuss some new rules."

"Only you would be thinking about rules right now."

"I just think we need guidelines. And, we should probably discuss them before there are no more 'lines' left to cross," She paused and then huffed when she caught him openly staring at her chest, "Derek, are you even listening to me?" she snapped, tipping his chin up. Again.

"I can…multitask," he finished lamely.

"_What_ did I just say?"

"…"

"One word," she challenged, brow cocking.

"Um … 'the'?" he guessed blindly.

The climate noticeably chilled as she crawled off of him and moved to the other side of the couch. "Hey," Derek began indignantly as he sat up, "You try to concentrate with a hot chick straddling you in you a tank top."

"Was that supposed to be flattering?" she asked in disgust.

"Rules, Casey," he said, exhaling, "Let's just get through the rules, so you can go make a pie chart, or whatever."

"Well, first off," she started, choosing to ignore the last remark, "We can pretty much throw out all the old ones…"

"Motion granted," he interjected, "Gee, that was fun, so about us on the couch…"

Casey rolled her eyes and continued. "_And,_ since you can't stand me and I can't stand you, and we definitely don't want anyone finding about this…we should stay in our respective relationships: me with Sam; and, you with…every other girl in the school," she grimaced at the thought, "Just keep it hygienic."

Derek's back stiffened at this rule, but he eventually relaxed into his usual cool countenance. "Fine, more fun for me," after a moment, however, he continued more seriously, "But, that means the provoking clause…"

"Is still void," Casey finished, "There's no reason to provoke. Or to be jealous."

He scoffed. "I was _not_ jealous."

"Derek, please…" her eyes rolled automatically.

"Annoyed, fine. Perturbed, possibly…"

"_Additionally,_," she began pointedly, cutting him off, "There are places we should keep off limits."

Derek nodded. "Like the couch on any other day."

"Exactly, and the kitchen…well, we have to eat there, I guess; but, that really seems to be the hot spot lately…"

"The kitchen," Derek said abruptly, straightening.

"Yeah," Casey said, eyes squinting, "We kind of covered that."

"No, no I mean the kitchen as in our meal."

"Oh. _Oh."_

She instantly shot up and followed him into the kitchen. They approached the pot apprehensively, and when they peered into it, they both grimaced. The sauce was a bubbling, black-red mess. Casey pouted and cut the stove off. "It's burnt."

He shrugged. "We'll say it's French."

Casey just shot him a look before grabbing the house phone with a sigh. "I'll call Tony's."

"Right, and I'll just," Casey elbowed him half-heartedly when he moved behind her; but, she didn't fight when he returned, slipping his hands around her waist and kissing the point where neck met her shoulders.

"Derek…"

"Derek, Casey! We're back early," Nora called as the front door opened, "Do I smell something burning?"

They jumped apart, Derek groaning and pumping his fist in frustration.

"That must be our dinner," George guessed, sighing as he took off his coat and dodged Marti running into the house.

"Don't worry," Casey said, stepping out of the kitchen, "I'm ordering pizza."

George grinned and looked at Nora. "See, told you. You owe me five bucks."

Casey snuck back into the kitchen while they were distracted and stood beside a grumpy Derek. "Oh, my god, are you pouting?" She asked, barely suppressing laughter. Derek scowled, but she quickly reassured him. "Don't worry. We'll finish this later," she promised with a wink.

Derek smirked, deciding those words sounded decidedly better when directed at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Note 1: Lol, yeah, so instead of finishing up my project and packing, I decided to procrastinate and write another chapter instead. Ah, sweet denial. Anyway, I guess the chapter delay will start pretty much now since I've pushed everything back to the last minute. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. Anywho, hope you guys enjoy this part.

Note 2: There's a little place in my heart for all you lovely reviewers. Seriously. Thanks for all the comments, positive and constructive.

Note 3: I just like notes, lol. Someone asked what UST was, which I found particularly amusing since I had no idea what it meant for the longest time either, ;) Unresolved Sexual Tension.

Note 4: This takes place about a week from the last chapter.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Knock, knock."

Derek looked up from his computer, a curious smirk capturing his lips as Casey entered his room. "Who's there?"

"_Casey_," she said, shoulders swaying back and forth.

"If this joke ends with 'McDonald,' I'm kicking you out."

"Derek," she pouted, eyes widening in a look he found he couldn't resist lately.

"Fine," he sighed, "Casey who?"

"Casey's _amazing_ for getting you the new Zombie Blast game you've been going on and on about."

His face broke out into one of his rare, genuine grins as she walked towards him. "How? It's doesn't come out for another month. _I_ couldn't even get this game and I have no ethics."

"Or feminine wiles," she winked, sitting in his lap.

Derek's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Do I _want_ to know what you did for this?"

"Relax, _dad_. I just pulled some strings in the school geek circuit."

"The geeks," Derek muttered, wrapping his arms around her, "Of course you would have thought to look there first."

"Hey" Casey gasped and smacked his arm, "I just got you something. You need to play nice."

"This _is_ me playing nice."

"And this is me withholding your present until you play nicer," she held the game behind her back, "Now pay me a compliment."

"Hmm, my, what big…"

She cocked a warning brow, "Derek…"

"…ears you have."

"First of all, my ears are cute, not big. Second, try again."

Derek leaned his head back, sighing, before facing her again. "Why must you make things so difficult?"

"Derek…"

"Fine. You look _hawt_. Now give me the game and a kiss, not necessarily in that order."

Casey smiled and slid her arms around his neck, game hanging in her right hand. "Pay me a compliment that doesn't involve something you can grope."

"Alright, now I stumped," Her mouth fell open, but he laughed, quickly continuing, "Okay, okay, relax. Hmm, let's see…have I ever told you're incredibly witty?"

"No," she said slowly, eyes squinting, "And you still haven't technically."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that."

"Charming," she said sarcastically, standing to put space between them, "And, yet, I find myself strangely repelled."

Derek studied her as she plopped on his bed. "Come back, and I promise to compliment your personality…no matter how much I have to lie."

"Mmm, let me think…no."

"Fine," Derek said, folding his arms, "I didn't want to resort to this, but you give me no choice. Either you come back here or I'll make you wear my lucky helmet again."

"Ugh, Derek, that's not funny, that's gross. And, probably contagious," she shuddered a bit, "Please tell me you're at least using the Febreeze I got you?"

"And, ruin my 'baby'? No way."

"I hate to break it to you, Der, but your 'baby'" she said, using air quotes, "Smells like a camel's ass."

"No, this baby got me _three_ league titles and…"

"…the 'Hat Trick Miracle of '2004'," she finished, eyes rolling, "How many times are you are going to give me this spiel?"

"As many as it takes for you to finally bow down and worship the hockey god that is me," he said, standing and flexing theatrically.

Casey checked her watch, "Okay, and we're due for a reality check in- hey, what do you know, right now."

"Try as you might," Derek began, sitting on the bed beside her, "I'm still not calling you witty."

Casey stuck her tongue out at him and poked him in the ribs, knowing the exact location to make him laugh. "Hey," he chuckled, smacking her hand away, "I told you. My ribs are off limits."

"Oh, oh, are we declaring body parts off limits now…?"

He sputtered, "Case, no…"

She giggled as he reached for her. "'Cause, I _definitely_ have some amendments."

He was about to pounce on her when they heard the door knob turning. They hurried apart, and by the time door fully opened, they were on opposite parts of the room: Derek on his bed and Casey by the computer.

"…and that's why you use the reciprocal," Casey was explaining as Edwin and Lizzie stepped into the room. The duo regarded them suspiciously.

"You're helping Derek with his homework?" Lizzie questioned, brows furrowing.

"Derek's _doing_ his homework?" Edwin countered.

They spoke in unison, "Did you guys lose a bet?"

"No, more like my mind!" Casey said, standing abruptly and sighing melodramatically. Derek sent her a perplexed look, to which she simply glanced back, as if to say 'just go with it,' "I don't know why I thought I could explain this to an idiot like Derek."

Her delivery was choppy and forced, and Derek was barely able to contain his amusement. But, he played along. "Oh, sorry, have you been talking to _me_ this whole time? Well, this is beyond awkward."

Casey bit back a smile and tossed the textbook—which happened to be for biology—into his lap. "I am leaving…now, cause I'm so…so a_ngry_ and-and…frustrated…with you," she finished, swallowing laughter and hiding between the curtain of her hair as she stormed out.

When she gave a good stomp before leaving, Derek nearly lost it. He coughed, trying to conceal chuckles. "Boy, she-she's…annoying, isn't she? I mean I really…hate her." he finished lamely.

Edwin eyes widened. "Okayyy. So we just stepped into the Twilight Zone."

Lizzie just nodded, sending him a look, before following him out the door. "I still think it's a bet."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"And, the Oscar goes to…"

Casey grinned, curtseying gracefully as Derek approached her locker. "I don't know what's more exciting," she began, collecting her books, "Me winning an Oscar, or the great Derek Venturi gracing me with his presence…in public!"

He ducked his head and leaned against an adjacent locker. "Too good to be true, yet somehow it is," he put a finger to his lips, "But, shhh. I'm not wearing my wig, so we'll need to keep it low key."

Casey pouted, face plastered with sadness as she looked down. "Oh, no, so you mean I'm really not getting that lettermen's jacket?"

"Hey, I offered you—quite, generously I might add—a chance to wash it. But, _no_, you had to be all it picky."

She tsked, shaking her head. "Me and my pesky dignity."

They exchanged playful smiles and then stepped back a little, realizing they were drifting towards each other. "What did we agree on, two and half feet?" Casey asked quietly.

"I don't remember. I'm pretty sure I was staring at your boobs. Or you butt, or one of those other areas I'm not allowed to touch."

Casey stared back in disbelief when she realized he wasn't joking. "Well, at least you're honest...I guess."

"Why don't we start from a neutral point, like say, me on top of you, and work our way backwards?"

Casey bit back a smile, "I _hate_ that I'm starting get your sense of humor."

"Starting?" he said with a frown.

A reply was on the tip of her tongue, when her face suddenly fell and she turned to focus on her locker. "What? I wasn't even staring at your chest this time, promise."

"No, it's not you," She muttered, rolling her eyes, "It's those stupid football players. They keep harassing me for, well, existing basically. Especially Troy. I can't see how anyone with a soul and half a brain would even hang out with him…"

"Hey, Venturi," Troy greeted, slapping his back as he and his crew approached.

Derek cleared his throat and averted Casey's unbelieving gaze. "Uh, hey."

"Oh, God," he said, suddenly, feigning terror, "Watch out Derek, it's Klutzilla!"

"Someone get a stretcher," came another voice.

"Hey, I'll leave you here, but you'll have to promise me you'll be careful? She could topple at any moment, right Derek?"

But, he was silent as the group finally past, laughing.

There was a long, screaming silence then as Derek watched the ground, Casey's glare burning into the side of his head. When he finally faced her, her mouth was opening and shutting repeatedly.

"You-," but she abandoned the sentence, before shoving past him and walking off.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Is everything okay…at home?"

Casey eyes darted up at her best friend, surprised. They'd made it halfway to her house in an awkward silence, before she'd spoken up. "Uh, excuse me?" Casey replied.

Emily's gaze was gentle, understanding as she continued. "I don't want to pry, but if you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I'm here for you."

"Okay, Dr. Phil, you're starting me creep you out."

"I just, I noticed you and Derek were pretty depressed today. I mean, _you_, maybe could make sense, but Derek Venturi…moping? No, something's definitely up."

Casey snorted. "Are you sure you're not confusing 'moping' with 'swapping-spit-with-a random-blonde?"

"No, actually. He didn't even flirt with the cheerleaders today and that's pretty much, well…his third period."

"Well, we're fine," Casey assured her as they neared her house, "We're fighting, but we're fine."

"Oh, is that it?" Emily sighed, relief flooding her. Casey sent her a confused look, "Oh, please, you guys are always fighting. When you're _not_ fighting, then I'll be worried."

"Yeah, I know, but this-never mind," their walk came to a stop as they reached the intersection before Casey's house, "I'll call you later. And, thanks for having my back…no matter how neurotic it might have been."

Emily rolled her eyes, but smiled before heading off. "Later, Case."

When Casey finally reached her yard, she was surprised to find Derek sitting on the front steps, waiting. She tried to ignore him, but he stood abruptly when she approached him.

"Is that an angry glare in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Casey paused for a moment and eyed him, as if considering. "Um, no, lame-ass apology not accepted."

"Who said I was apologizing?"

She fumed, flushing with anger. "Oh, excuse me. For a second I mistook you for a decent human being."

She moved for the door, but he gently caught her elbow. "Look, I'm sorry if they got to you, ok? But, what you did expect me do? I was just…keeping up appearances."

"Right. So, when people see me giving you the cold shoulder and generally hating your guts, I'm sure it should really help with appearances."

"Casey…".

But, she shut the door behind her, almost hitting him in the face. His jaw tensed as he opened it and followed her up the stairs. "Well, at least we're handling this like adults."

Casey snapped then, turning sharply towards him at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry, do I seem playful to you right now?"

"No, you _seem _like you're throwing a hissy fit."

"Well, if I'm so difficult, why aren't you finding someone else to make out with?"

Derek's pride instantly ordered him to leave, but something kept him standing there. "Because," he said quietly.

"Because? _Because!_" Her voice rose in disbelief, and she shot him one last icy glare before slamming the door in his face. Again.

Derek stood there, flustered, and feeling strangely like a chastised boyfriend. Which he wasn't. Which made this even more bizarre. "Case," he tried, forehead pressing against the door, "Casey, don't do this."

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked as she walked up the steps, coming back from school.

"No-nothing," Derek said dismissively.

"Then why are you leaning on Casey's door? Even Edwin's knows stuff's like that's weird."

"Don't you have a coloring book to work on or something?"

"I'm in middle school, Derek, not kindergarten," she said, eyes rolling.

Derek sighed and moved to retort when the door suddenly swung open. Casey pushed past him and headed for the steps. "Where are you going?" Derek questioned, following her.

"Out."

"Out," he repeated, jaw clenching, "And, where is exactly is 'out'?"

"Like you care."

"If I didn't care, I wouldn't ask!" he called as the front door shut. His exhaled, his body taut with tension as he headed back up the steps. Lizzie was watching him inquisitively when he reached the top step.

"Wow, whatever you did, you really pissed her off."

"Gee, Lizzie, that's great insight. You should go on Oprah. Get a free car. Maybe your own spin off."

Lizzie just frowned as he stormed into his room, his own door slamming shut.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The standoff lasted for rest of the night and most of the next day, with Casey and Derek alternating between searing glares and flat out ignoring each other. Derek didn't even know why he was angry, but she was angry and, quite frankly, bitchy and it pissed him off. What bothered him the most was how _much_ it bothered him. Casey and he were constantly going at it, but now it felt different and generally sucky.

By fourth period he'd decided to call some sort of truce; and when he his eyes spotted her rushing past him in the hallway, he abandoned his conversation with a perky blonde, and followed after her.

"Does it _look_ like I'm talking to you again?" she snapped before he could even open his mouth.

Derek's brows shot up, baffled by her logic. "I-I don't know how to answer that without being an ass," he said honestly.

"It was rhetorical," she muttered, glancing away.

Her arms crossed, clearly still upset; but, she'd stopped walking, so Derek took that as a good sign. He stuffed his hands in his back pockets. "Yeah, and so um, now I sorta wish I had some more experience not being an ass," his eyes kept jumping around, and he was obviously uncomfortable. But, she was silent, so he went on, "Look, how 'bout we stop playing 'Terrible Telepathy Tuesday' and you just tell me what you want? Do you want me to talk to Troy, pummel him, steal his diary, what?"

"No, I just," she sighed, struggling with the words and the emotions behind them, "I just want you to not stand idly by while your lackeys take turns humiliating me."

"They're not my lackeys," he said, eyes rolling.

"Everyone's your lackey, Derek."

"Not you."

Casey moved on, not quite sure what he meant by that. "Fine. Just…don't do nothing, okay."

"Fine," he agreed, "Whatever. I just don't wanna fight anymore. At least… not like…this."

"Fine, me either." Casey shifted her bag on her shoulder, eyes focused on the spot right below his left ear. "So are we making up?"

"I don't know," Derek rubbed the back of his neck, "Do we do that?"

"I don't know."

The bell rang and they shuffled uncomfortably. "I guess I'll see you later…I mean at the house, right?"

"Right."

"I have practice," he added suddenly.

"Oh?"

"But, um, I should be back by five, four-thirty if I try."

"Okay."

"You'll be there, I mean, you don't like, have a homework club meeting or anything, right?"

"No."

"No, you won't be there, or…?"

"I'll be there."

"Good. Okay. Alright," he licked his lips and looked around at the thinning crowd. "I should get to class."

"Right, me, too," she said and forced a casual chuckle, "I'd hate to miss my Trig quiz. It's like an hour long. No multiple choice."

"Brutal."

They stared uncertainly at each other and Derek blew out a breath before giving her a light, awkward punch on the arm. Casey's brow furrowed, eyeing where he hit her and then him, curiously. "Um, okay. Bye, then?"

"Bye."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Hey." Derek was breathless as he appeared in Casey's doorway. He was still in his athletic wear, skin flushed from working out. He stared at Casey for a moment, before finally glancing to the left, realizing she wasn't alone. "Emily, you're…here."

She sent him a strange look from Casey's desk, "Um, yeah. Great to see you, too, Derek."

Derek quickly backtracked, "Sorry, I just-um…are you two working on a project or something that uh, will, um, take a while?" his gaze darted to Casey, who shrugged and sent him an apologetic look.

"No, I just stopped by to hangout," Emily answered slowly, "What? Did you have an appointment or something?" She laughed a little and Derek tried to laugh with her, but it just came out awkwardly.

Casey sat up on her bed, quickly intervening. "It must be for some sort of head trauma. That's the only reason he could _ever_ think I'd invite him into my room."

"Oh, is this _your_ room?" Derek said, catching on instantly, "Well, gee when the locker room wall said to 'come here for fun' I never imagined it'd lead me you."

He smirked and Casey's eyes widened at the connotation. She cocked a brow. "Now, cover your tracks, Derek. To know that you would have had to been able to read _and_ follow directions."

He grimaced slightly, as if to say 'ouch,' before stepping out of the room. But, not without sending her a wink.

Emily squealed excitedly as soon as he was out of ear-shot. "Oh, my god, did you see that?" she gushed, "He totally winked at me. Derek Venturi _winked_ at me. And, did you notice how totally awkward he was being?"

"Um, Em…"

"Oh, I think I might die," she giggled.

Casey spoke gingerly, "Emily. I really don't think you should read too much into it."

"No, no trust me on this one, Casey. You don't act that way around someone, unless you're totally smitten. I'm in. I'm _so_ in."

"Really?" Casey asked, blinking. She shook the thought and turned back to her friend, "Never mind, Let's talk less about Derek and more about our shopping trip."

"Fine, but we are _so_ coming back to this later."

Casey absently nodded, sending a curious glance at the doorway, before looking away.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

At 1 am, Casey found herself tiptoeing out her bedroom, limbs moving on their volition as she slowly closed the door behind her.

"Case?"

She jumped and started to scream when a warm hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, Derek stepping behind her. He chuckled softly, before, releasing her. "It's just me."

"And, I was hoping for the boogie man," she whispered, turning to face him, "What are you doing up?"

"What are _you_ doing up?"

"Um-"

"Right, me, too," he his head titled, gesturing to her door, "Can I come in?"

"Okay."

Her door creaked a little when it opened and they both winced before glancing around and creeping in. "This is kind of fun," he said quietly, "We should do it again. Wear all black…"

"…And night goggles…"

"…a motion sensor…"

"…we'll need code names…"

"…and my lucky helmet…"

"Der-mmm," she was caught off guard as his lips captured her, arms pulling her towards him. Casey's hands clutched his shoulders as she stood on her tip-toes and returned the kiss. It was surprisingly chaste, and Casey blushed a little when she pulled away. "Do you wanna stay for while? I mean, not _stay_ stay, but-"

"Okay," his lips brushed her cheek and he followed her to the front of the bed, where they diverged and got in on opposite sides.

Derek was surprisingly still, so Casey crawled over and lay beside him. After a moment, his arm moved around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"You know, that whole 'real fighting' thing'?" he said, "Kind of overrated. Let's not, and say we did."

"Okay."

She arched up to give him a brief, gentle kiss on the lips and he leaned into it, before letting fall her back against him. It was quiet then, but not uncomfortable as they as lay together, and he felt strangely calm. Content. His eyes began traveling her room, and when they suddenly landed on a photo of Sam, he tensed. He couldn't help but wonder how far his friend had gotten on this very mattress. Before he could stop himself, the question escaped, "Has Sam ever been here?"

Casey lifted her head from his chest and leaned up on one elbow. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know," he said honestly.

Her head ducked as she answered, "No. No he hasn't." She let her finger trace his chest and she whispered, "I can't imagine how many girls you've had in your bed, though."

Derek couldn't name the emotion as he glanced away; but, it wasn't pride. He felt her stiffen slightly against him. "Probably a lot, huh?"

"I don't count," he finally let out, voice strained.

"Don't, or can't?" Derek sighed and swallowed as she pulled away, rolling to lay flat on her back.

The moment was suffocating as they both lay there, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't even know why it bothers me, but it does."

"It shouldn't," was his clumsy attempt to reassure her.

She turned towards him now. "It shouldn't?"

He held her gaze. "No."

"But, it should bother you that Sam's been here?"

He felt something sharp stab in his gut. "I thought you said he hadn't."

Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm being hypothetical, Derek."

He let his head fall back unto mattress, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He turned back to her then, shaking his head. "What do you want me to say?"

"I _don't_ know. But, I need you to say something."

"I couldn't take any of it back, even if I wanted to."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know," he felt a dull pain in his chest, "Why are we even talking about this?"

Casey swallowed, her face scrunching with emotion. "You started it."

"Fine, then, I'm ending it. Let's just stop."

"Yes, Derek, let's stop," she sat straight up, her voice rising with anger and more than a little vulnerability, "You've got your ego stroked, got another notch on your post, so let's end this…"

He shot up, grabbing her shoulder. "I said s_top_ _it_," his eyes were pools of warring emotion as he stared back at her, "When I'm with you, you are all I think about. And, when I'm not with you, you're still pretty much _all_ I think about. Okay? So, just stop."

Her eyes glistened and she slid back to him, capturing his lips in a tender, urgent kiss. It was soft and hard, gentle and desperate, tentative and certain, all at once. Their lips parted and she crawled into his lap so he could surround her when they met again. His were hands were careful with her as their lips caressed, affectionate as they smoothed her back, pulled her closer. And, everything about this was utterly opposite of anything before. Derek's let his forehead fall against hers when it finally ended, his right hand reaching to stroke her cheek. "Derek," she whispered, voice quivering, "What's happening?"

He shook his head, before taking her lips again. "I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

Note 1: Wow, this took SO much longer than I'd plan. I profusely apologize for the delay as I know how annoying it can be to wait for fanfic installments. To be honest, this has really just been a crazy couple of weeks, juggling school, clubs, and of course, life. Not to mention, I've written probably about four versions of this chapter, lol, none of which have completely satisfied me. Anyway, I apologize again for the delay. The next part should be out in a week.

Note 2: As usual, I really appreciated the feedback. Many thanks to all those patient reviewers. Also, for those of you who believe feedback doesn't get you anywhere, I added this chapter to the fic simply because of feedback lol. This is a little fluff before the end (which will be pretty angsty before it gets happy again).

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

By Sunday, Derek had his own spot on her bed and Casey knew that he snored, needed only one pillow, and liked it when she kissed the spot right below his left ear.

He knew that she wasn't a night person, but that she'd wait for him, that she was still a little afraid of the dark, and that she slept better when he held her.

They both knew that things were changing.

"How'd you get this one?" Casey whispered, tracing a scar just above his ribs.

"Hockey."

"And this?"

"Wall climbing…then wall falling."

Casey smiled lightly, and when her eyes lingered on a mark by his bicep, she inquired, "What about this one?"

Derek's gaze took on a far away glimmer as he smiled at the memory. "Ah, 4th grade, Sally Jensen…"

"Of course it's a girl."

"Not just any girl. A _hot_ girl…"

Casey sent him a disbelieving look. "Derek, you were what, nine?"

"Ten," he corrected indignantly, shifting up on his elbows, "And, I developed early."

"I hear being held back can do that to you…"

"_Anyway_, I was riding back from school on my bike, and there she was…4'9", blonde, in knee socks…"

"You remember what she was wearing?" Casey asked, turning to shoot him a look.

"It was a nice outfit," he defended, "Do you want to hear the story or not?" Casey just rolled her eyes again and he continued, "Okay, so there she was doing her little 'I'm a fourth grade hottie strut,' and I decided that, being the amazing stud I was, I should do a stunt…"

"And you fell flat on your face?"

"No, my side actually," off her smug look he finished hurriedly, "But, I got her number."

"Of course, Derek Venturi _always_ gets the girl," Casey said sardonically.

He sent her his signature smirk. "I haven't had any complaints."

Casey snorted. "Have you been listening?"

"Sorry, did you say something?"

Casey gave his arm a playful punch. But when he pouted a little, she relented, and massaged the offended area. "You big baby."

"Speaking of whining people who can barely walk, how'd you get that scar on your shoulder?"

Casey huffed, obvious agitation warring on her features, before she answered. When she spoke, her face darkened slightly. "I fell off the counter when I was four. My-my Dad should have been watching, but he was working some stupid business thing…as usual."

Silence courted them for a long while and Casey suddenly wondered why she'd felt the compulsion to share this. But, just as she was about to change the subject, Derek leaned over and gently brushed her hair from off her shoulder. When the area was clear, he pressed a soft kiss over the scar. Their eyes met when he looked back up and she stared at him for a quiet moment.

"Why were you such an ass to me?" she finally asked.

"Because you were annoying, bitchy, uptight and I didn't like you," he answered automatically.

"Please. Don't hold back on my behalf."

He smiled then and brushed the hair from her face. "You're still all these things."

"Hence you still being an ass."

"I like to be consistent."

She leaned up on his chest and trapped him with a pointed look. "So I still annoy you?"

"No," he shook his head, "Except when you're talking, thinking, breathing…" he let the sentence trail off with a smirk.

"Is that so?" She cocked a brow, eyes, before sliding up against him. When she was almost atop him, she began nuzzling the crook of his neck, until she found that special spot with her mouth. "What about now?" she felt the shiver travel his entire body as she gently sucked there, "Is this too '_bitchy_' for you?"

"Yes," he sighed, "But, only in a good way."

"How good?" she breathed, hands finding his hair and neck as she spread wet kisses there.

His eyes glazed and he fought to keep them focused. "S'okay."

"Are you _sure_ it's okay, Derek? I don't want to be too 'uptight' for you, too 'annoying', get on your nerves," her nails were grazing his scalp now as she whispered into his ear, letting her lips brush against his skin with every word.

"Try harder."

"Okay," she leaned down and nipped gently at his neck, sucking with more pressure to leave a mark.

Derek moaned a little then, his right hand bunching the fabric of her tank, as his toes curled from the sensation.

"You don't like to play nice, do you?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Do I look crazy?" he grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer to take her mouth in an urgent kiss, their legs intertwining and his arms framing her as it deepened. It was slow, but intense, almost experimental as their tongues explored each other, stroking and caressing. When they pulled apart, Derek's entire body was flushed as she trailed kisses along his jaw.

"Bitch," he muttered.

"Ass," she returned.

They smirked, then smiled before their lips met again.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"…so, I was like, 'cheddar cheese nachos', I don't think so."

"Mhmmm," Casey murmured as she glanced searchingly down the hallway.

Emily had been going on about the "Date from Hell"—as she called it—and Casey was trying to listen, she really was; but, thoughts of Derek seized her, making her skin tingle with the anticipation of being near him again…

"…and then the comet struck and we decided to call it a night."

Casey eyes darted up at that, landing on Emily's annoyed countenance. "Um…that's…too bad?"

"Okay, what's your deal? You've been so flakey lately."

"Have I?" she asked, looking away.

"Casey, you accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom _twice_ this morning, got on Bus 3 yesterday—even thought there's no bus route to your house-- and, you've only been checking your homework once before class," she paused for a moment, looking back at her searchingly, "Are you on Meth? 'Cause there's supposed to be a breakout…"

Casey rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not on drugs, Em, okay? I'm just…distracted I guess."

"By what?"

As if on cue, Sam and Derek walked through the double doors, heading straight for their lockers. Sam smiled, but it was Derek's gaze that caught her attention and when their eyes met she felt a sudden, inescapable flush capture her cheeks. Derek eyes lit for a moment, but he tempered it with his usual smirk.

"Hey, Casey," Sam greeted as they stood before them, "Hey, Emily," he added after a moment.

Casey forced her eyes to stop jumping toward Derek and his gaze was doing an equally awkward dance. "Hey, Sam; hey, Der…"

But, somewhere between the beginning and end of the word, she stumbled over her own foot, almost collapsing into passing traffic. Both Sam and Derek started, but Emily helped set her straight.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, moving beside her, his hand touching her elbow.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine."

He lowered his voice. "I thought we were passed this phase."

"We are."

Casey wanted to die, literally just die of embarrassment when she caught Derek's amused expression. He was grinning openly and about to laugh when he stepped back into an opening locker.

"Ow," he cried, clutching his head. He bristled and turned on the innocent bystander, "What are you, blind?"

"So-sorry," the freshmen said before running off.

When their eyes met again, his gaze was sheepish, and she smiled softly. Emily chuckled a little bit and patted his arm, "I see clumsiness is contagious then."

Casey rolled her eyes, but Derek suddenly snapped. "What's that supposed to mean? She's coordinated, she just…" he stopped when he realized the three of them were staring at him as if he'd grown a second head. "I mean…she's a total klutz."

There was a somewhat awkward silence before Sam changed the subject. "Did you get that text message I sent you? About the flying donkeys?"

Both girls rolled their eyes as the guys laughed hysterically. "Yeah, I got another one too, about gorillas," Derek said after the laughter calmed down, "I just—wait, where'd I put my phone?"

Casey sighed. "Hmm, let me guess, maybe in your back pocket: the same place you put it everyday," she said tiredly. After a moment, she stepped towards him and asked, "Speaking of, did I leave a hair tie in your coat?"

"How should I know?" he grumbled as he searched his pants.

A quiet moment passed, where Derek fumbled in his back pockets and Casey searched his coat pockets, finally finding a tie in his inside pocket. Derek found his cell a second later as Casey pulled back her hair. She patted his chest and he her shoulder and they both muttered, "Thanks."

When they turned to find Sam and Emily staring back at them, they said "What?"

"Okay, something's definitely up at home," Emily finally got out.

"Since when do you guys get a long?" Sam asked, equally baffled.

"We don't" they replied in unison, before glancing at each other and stepping apart, "Stop it," again, "You stop it."

"I'm sorry, was there a script of this conversation I was supposed to read in advance?" Emily quipped.

"No, no she just—quit copying me," Derek suddenly said to Casey.

"I'm not copying. You're copying."

"Am not."

"Are t-" Casey paused when she realized just how bizarre this exchange, let alone the entire conversation, was. She settled for turning away and pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. "Sam, do you wanna head off, maybe?"

He grinned and moved towards her. "Yeah, sure."

"Head off where?" Both heads turned to face Derek's disapproving gaze.

"Um, probably somewhere private," Sam answered warily.

Derek's back stiffened and he looked visibly agitated when Casey interjected. "Or-or we could just head to the library. You know…to look over homework. You were saying you needed help with math, right Sam?"

She and Derek's eyes met in a meaningful glance, his frame now noticeably relaxed and the corners of his mouth quirked ever so slightly. She just winked at him at him before pulling Sam off in the other direction.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

By the time they were both home, Derek and Casey were craving some alone time; but as usual, the house was crowded and busy, so they were forced to share it with the rest of the family.

Casey was taking notes on the couch beside Derek on the recliner, with Lizzie and Edwin to her right, while Marti bounced around in Derek's lap. Every once in a while Derek and Casey would exchange a smile or a wink, but they tried to remain relatively low key.

"Why are you doing homework, but Derek isn't?" Marti asked from her place on the recliner.

Casey smirked a little before replying, "Because I'm going to a good university and I need an education; while, Derek on the other hand, is going to be right here on this very couch, and needs all the practice sitting he can get."

"Let's not forget your gaping black hole of a social life, Case. I'm sure that opens up a lot of time for you to get your 'education,'" Derek said, not missing a beat.

"Yes, and I'm sure your illiteracy frees up a lot of your time as well. How is that alphabet working out for you? Get through 'B' yet?"

" 'B', hmm, let me see? You mean 'B' as brainy, boring, bossy….yeah, yeah, I think I've made it past 'B'."

"Some of us are actually trying to watch T.V." Lizzie finally interjected, arms crossed.

Edwin nodded, eyes rolling at their argument, "Yeah, can't you guys take this somewhere else?"

Derek and Casey's gazes met suggestively and they were both rising—Casey gathering her books and Derek lifting Marti from his lap—when Nora stepped into the living room. "Dinner's ready! And tonight we're having tofu," she beamed.

"Oh," Derek sighed, now doubly annoyed, "How keen."

"I think it's great you tried something new, mom," Casey tried, though her frown dampened any ameliorative affect.

"Um, thanks?" Nora said uncertainly.

She watched the sullen teens with curious eyes as they all headed to the kitchen table. Nora and George sat at the heads of the table, Derek and Casey across form each other, and Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti filled up the other spots.

Nora started passing around the bowl when Marti asked, "What's tofu?"

"I don't know," Edwin replied, "But it sounds like some sort fungus."

"And you'd know all about fungus, wouldn't you?" Lizzie returned earning a glare.

Derek took his own turn eyeing the meal. "Is this even edible? Where's the meat?"

"Just because something isn't comprised of hunks of animal flesh, doesn't mean it's not edible," Casey said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it just means it's not good," he shot a quick look to Nora, "No offense."

"None taken," she said dryly.

Casey grimaced as Derek began scarfing the meal down, "And yet your disgust doesn't stop you from being a complete and utter pig."

"I'm growing boy, Case, I have needs."

"Don't forget mental deficiencies," she added sweetly.

"Casey," Nora called.

"Derek," came George's rebuke.

"What?" they questioned. When they realized they'd spoke in unison, again, they promptly looked away.

"Can you two at least try to pretend you like each other at the diner table?" Georges said tiredly.

"Fine," Derek agreed, "Then Casey, I _love_ your outfit."

"Not as much as I love your _wit._"

"Now when you say it like that it just seems insincere," Derek said with a mock concern.

Nora sighed and looked for a diversion. "Edwin, how was the science fair today?"

"Awesome. Suzie Crinkle got so nervous she puked all over my project…"

"…and you didn't get a grade?" Derek guessed.

"Nope."

"Awesome," he agreed and initiated an enthusiastic high five.

"More like juvenile," Casey interjected, earning a scowl from Edwin and an amused look from Derek, "Procrastination and ill preparation should not be congratulated. Not to mention, that's disgusting."

"_Beyond_ disgusting," Lizzie said, "It took the janitors twenty minutes just to clean it all up."

"It was like the Excorcist," Edwin said, grinning.

"Sweet," Derek let out between chuckles.

"Derek, Casey's right. We shouldn't encourage that," George admonished. Yet, after a moment, a rebellious smile broke out and he asked, "But, really, twenty minutes?"

The men burst into laughter and Marti followed along as the McDonalds looked on disapprovingly.

"And to think, Marti's the only kindergartener at this table," Casey muttered.

"Yup. And there's only one high strung princess, too. Wanna guess who?" Derek returned.

"Derek," George cut in before Casey could respond, "How was your league game?"

Derek and Casey exchanged tight smiles as he replied, "It was okay. Only scored one goal, but we still won."

"Really? Did you use the quadruple deke I was showing you?"

"Dad, that doesn't even exist. I…"

But his speech faulted when he felt Casey's bare foot slip under the cuff of his right pant leg, gently rubbing. His eyes darted towards her only to find her carefully studying her plate.

"You were saying, Derek?" George inquired.

Derek swallowed and forced his eyes to meet his father's as her foot began traveling upwards. "I-I just used a slap shot," he finished quickly.

"That's it?" Nora questioned, curiously, "No glorious re-telling of the game-winning goal?"

Casey's ministrations were distracting him and he muttered, "Um, yeah, it was just a shot really."

When her foot reached his thigh he jumped slightly, before firmly grasping the offensive limb with his right hand. Theirs eyes met, hers in mischief and his in disbelief, across the table.

"Derek, everything alright?" Nora asked.

Marti started jumping up in her chair and giggling beside him. "Smerek's a Kangroo!"

"That's one word for him," Casey let out between an impish grin.

Derek's expression was unreadable as he gazed back at her, and after this continued for about a minute, Lizzie interjected. "Are you two having a staring contest again?"

"Yup, and I think I'm winning," Casey said, cocking a smug brow.

"No, this is definitely my game," Derek returned.

"Wanna bet?"

Casey started to move her foot again, when he trapped in between both hands. Her eyes widened as his expert fingers began searching for sensitive spots.

"I'd put money on it."

Their eyes were locked now, pools of intensity and curiosity as every thing around them faded out. Casey's tongue peeked out to lick her lips and Derek felt a tingle at the back of his neck. He then found another sensitive and she suppressed a moan as the others watched on, confused.

"That's a pretty intense round you two have going on." George finally said.

"Yeah, well I don't like to lose," Derek answered, finally releasing her foot, but not before she gave his shin a good kick.

Casey's expression was schooled as she said, "May I be excused?"

"Um, sure," Nora said slowly, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and I really need to work on this homework assignment. It's for chemistry," she said, sending Derek a discreet glance.

"Chemistry," Derek repeated somewhat absently as he tracked her retreating form, "Right, right chemistry. We have this uh, project thing due," he rambled on, "I should, uh, start that…since Casey's starting and all…I could-could really use the help."

"Tell us something we don't know," Edwin quipped and George sent him a disapproving look.

"You're excused," Nora offered.

"Thanks," Derek said, standing abruptly, "I'll just…get on that then."

He smiled once more awkwardly before heading up the stairs. Once he was out of eyeshot, he hurried up the steps; and, by the time he reached her room, he was almost running. When he found her room empty, he called out, "Casey?"

Without warning, she jumped from the side of the door and smacked his ass, causing Derek to spin in surprise. Her smirk was devilish as she stepped before him. "You have been a very, _very_ bad boy, Derek. And, I think it's time for your punishment."

"I'm sorry, is this supposed to be negative reinforcement or just _insanely_ hot?"

"_Sit_ down. Now."

"And the latter it is," he mumbled before obediently sitting. His eyes followed her as she circled him, her index finger lightly tracing over his shoulders until she came full circle and skillfully straddled him.

"I've been thinking…"

"This should be interesting…"

"…And, I've decided that I've spoiled you."

"But how can you spoil fruit _this_ good."

He moved to capture her lips, but she leaned back and smacked his hands away. "Unh uh. I'm talking now. And you're listening. Which means you don't get to touch me."

Derek's brows furrowed, but he let his hands drop slowly. Casey smiled and continued. "You spend the whole day teasing me, mocking me, insulting me..." she shrugged and tilted her head, "Generally being an ass…and then you just expect me to …"

"Fall into my lap?" he finished with a smirk.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "If you want to keep my affections," she leaned forward, breathing into his ear with the husky voice she knew drove him crazy, "You're gonna have to earn it."

He shivered, eyes darkening. "Earn it?"

"Did I stutter?"

He smirked. "Earn implies some sort of prize."

"Oh, you'll get a prize…if you pass."

"What kind of prize?"

"A _good _prize."

Derek's brows quirked with interest. "I'm listening."

"For once," she said, rolling her eyes. She recaptured his gaze before continuing, "Here's how it's gonna go. You're going to compliment me._ For real_. And, for every compliment that satisfies me, I'll move closer to you. And, if you're good enough, you'll get your prize."

"You couldn't be any closer. Well, maybe a little," she smacked his hands before they could even reach up.

"How about now?" she asked, rising and walking to the opposite side of the room.

"Point taken," he sighed and watched her, "What if you don't like my 'compliments'?"

"Then I move further away."

"You are_ beyond_ difficult, woman."

She took two steps back from him, eyelashes fluttering and smile sweet.

"Fine," he threw his hands up and shrugged, "I think you're pretty, you know…smart."

She cocked a brow and arms crossed. "You _think_?"

"You _are_ smart, okay? Probably too smart for your own good...or at least for mine."

Her foot tiptoed in front of her, deciding, before she slowly moved forward. "I'll allow it. But you're far from impressing me."

His eyes studied her thoughtfully as he continued, "You're also really stubborn, impossible when you've set your mind on something," she started to move back when he finished, "But that's not bad. You have…principles, or whatever."

"Okay," she said, stepping forward.

"And you're high maintenance--in a good way. I mean—you're not easy, not any guy can keep you…"

She was silent as she took another step towards him.

"And, you're protective to a fault. You won't let anything happen to Lizzie…or Marti or Edwin…or even me when I'm being ass."

"You're always being an ass," she said softly, stepping nearly right in front of him.

"Okay, and when you're not being _bitchy,_ you make me pretty happy."

Their knees were touching after she took the last step, eyes unreadable as she looked down at him.

"You haven't said anything about my looks."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know."

Derek stood then, not touching her, but close. "Did I pass?"

Her arms wrapped around his waist, chin leaning up against his chest and she whispered, "Yeah."

"So what's my prize?"

"Well, I was thinking _me_, if that's, okay?" she giggled a little, but Derek wasn't laughing as his hands found her face and he captured her in an intense lip-lock. Her eyes fluttered shut, her frame arching back from the force of the kiss, before she leaned into. Her lips parted and her arms pulled him tight against her, as close as they could get. When he pulled back, she was literally breathless.

"Deal," he breathed, leaning back.

But she gripped his collar and kept him close to her, lips inches apart. "Wait. What do I get then?"

"Could I _beeee_ anymore right in front of you?

"No," she whispered, eyes searching, "No, I guess not."

She kissed neck, his jaw, and then his cheek before pulling him into another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Note 1: This story just keeps getting longer. Oh, well, might as well go with the flow. This is out earlier than I expected, but it's also a little shorter than some other parts. Nothing too drastic though.

Note 3: As always, I'm a feedback-addict, please support my habit ;)

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_Owwww_."

"Sorry, you're tense."

"No, I'm in_ agony_."

"Well, maybe if you'd relax and stop whining, you'd enjoy it more."

"Yeah, and maybe if you're hands were less like cleavers, my back wouldn't ache."

Casey sent Derek a glare he couldn't see as his face pressed further into the mattress. He had just returned from a hockey game and she was straddling his back, kneading the muscles as he lay flat on his stomach. "What about here?" she asked softly, working the spot between his shoulder blades.

He sighed. "Better."

" 'Better' okay, or 'better' good?" she persisted.

" 'Better,' as in you're not quite bruising me anymore."

Casey sighed heavily, but gracefully decided to change the subject. "Tell me about the game."

"Well, let's see: we lost by five points, I didn't score a single goal, and I spent most of my time tied up on the boards…"

"Not to mention you reeked…"

"Is this you being supportive?"

"Sorry, but you did," her face scrunched apologetically as she moved back to his shoulders, "How's this?"

"Fine."

After a moment she added, "I'm sure you did okay."

"You weren't even there…too busy painting your toenails or re-filing homework or whatever."

When she detected the edge in his voice she stopped her ministrations, "Did you want me there?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yeah, you just got all bitchy."

"No, bitchy's _you're_ thing, remember?"

Casey huffed and climbed off of him and after a long moment, Derek rolled over to face her. When his eyes fell on hers she was watching him pointedly. "Are you going to get like this every time you lose?"

"Like what?"

"I dunno," she paused, glancing away, "Mean."

"I'm always mean. I'm an ass. That's what I do," he sent her a serious look, "Now can we get back to the portion of the program where you're on top of me?'

"Derek…"

She gave him that sad, pouty look and he sighed, sitting up on his elbows. "Casey, I had a horrible day, my team got _pummeled_, I hurt all over, and all I want is some attention from my…"

"From your what?" she questioned, her eyes widened with a surprise that Derek himself felt.

"My…my…my you, I guess," he muttered dumbly.

Her voice was unreadable as she said, "I didn't know I was yours."

"I'm not saying that," he answered quickly, "So _please,_ no more womanifestos."

"Then what are you saying?" she persisted.

"I'm _saying_ that I want a massage sans the McDonald Inquisition."

"This isn't an inquisition, Derek. It's a conversation involving questions. Since when is that complex?"

"Hmm, since, I don't know, maybe about the time you decided to stop straddling me and started talking incessantly…"

"So you don't like it when I talk?"

"Not aloud, no. Didn't we cover that?"

Her jaw was set as she continued, "Look, just because you couldn't put a stupid puck into a stupid net, doesn't mean you get to use me as your personal punching bag."

Her voiced was filled with growing annoyance and as she looked away, Derek rolled his eyes. "When you did you get so over-sensitive?"

"_I'm_ sensitive?" her mouth dropped open, "You're the one acting like a little bitch because I didn't go to some dumb hockey match."

"First of all, I'm no one's bitch, _bitch_. And second off all, hockey is not dumb…"

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes, "That's just _you_ then"

Derek was sitting up right now, body tight stiff with agitation as they glared at each other. "I don't know why I bother with you," he finally said, shaking his head, "There are plenty of girls who would kill to be in my room giving me a massage…_and _go to my hockey games."

Casey cocked a challenging brow. "Fine, then call one." She grabbed his phone from the dresser and threw it so hard it made a thud as it bounced off his chest.

"Great, I'll start with my speed dial list."

Casey gave an indignant huff before heading for the door. And, when she passed, she made a point to smack the phone from his hand. Derek's jaw clenched as he regarded the phone and then her retreating form.

"Where are you going?"

"What, you think you're the only one with speed dial?"

She reached for the knob, but Derek moved quickly, planting a firm hand on the door, and forcing it shut. She spun back towards him, hair flying, and he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Leaving? 'Cause I kind of thought it was obvious it had do with the giant ass in the room."

"No," he bit out, frustrated, "Acting like you don't know that I want you? Why can't you just shut up and give me a stupid massage? And who the hell is on your speed dial anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then don't ask."

"Fine," he relented, "Then who's on your speed dial?"

"No one. I don't even use it."

"Me either." He grabbed her arms and took her mouth into a furious kiss. "You're so goddamn frustrating," he muttered as he walked her up against the door. Casey's kisses were equally forceful as her hands found the nape of his neck, pulling him towards her as their mouth met again and again. She bit down on his lip, a little mean this time, before whispering, "You're the biggest ass I know."

Derek groaned and pushed her against the wooden surface, grasping her rear to lift her up against him. Their touches were scorching as lips, hands, legs connected, burning everywhere they met. Casey was fiercely gripping the ends of his hair, kissing all sense and breath out of him when his calves hit the back of the mattress and he fell back helplessly. She straddled him, on her knees, as he moved up; but he groaned almost instantly. "Oww, oww, oww."

"You okay, baby?" she breathed, pulling back to search his eyes.

"Do I _sound_ okay?"

Her face scrunched apologetically. "Do you need to stop?"

He shook his head, but he was still grimacing slightly. "No. I just…maybe I should be on top?"

"Okay, but-I'm not that heavy, am I?" she questioned, grasping his shoulder briefly as she climbed off of him.

"Yeah, you're a massive whale, Case—or, oh, wait, maybe it has to do with my _excruciating _back pain?" he snapped.

"_Hey_. It's never okay to call me a whale—even as a joke—alright? And, also, sorry," she finished sheepishly.

But, he found her pout inescapably endearing, and his mouth was covering hers again before she could blink. She made a small, surprised noise as he leaned over her, guiding her back against his mattress. "Slow down," she whispered against his lips, "You'll hurt your back."

"I can't," he moaned as her nails scraped teasingly against his scalp her mouth attacked his neck, "You're sorta of irresistible right now."

She laughed a little, a hot burst of air against his skin. "Just now?"

He answered by grasping each side face and pulling her into another kiss, so deep and penetrating that she was flushed from her toes to the tips of ears when he pulled apart. Her eyes lashes fluttered open as they gazed at each other before she leaned back, dragging her mouth teasingly over his and taking his mouth again. "God, I'm so hot," she breathed.

"Little cocky, aren't we?" he muttered, kissing her shoulders.

"No, I'm serious," she was panting as she grasped his face so that their eyes connected, "These layers, they have to go. Take off your shirt." Derek's face was as dumb as she'd seen him and she rolled her eyes and continued, "No you're not hearing things, so close your mouth and take it off."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he said, finally regaining his wits.

Her smirk was a surprising mirror of his as she returned, "I don't put money down until I see the final product."

Derek frowned a little and she leaned up to press a quick kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'm already invested."

"Fine," he said, apparently appeased, "But, I don't accept checks or American Express."

He winked, before climbing to his knees and pulling the blue tee over his head. Casey rose with him and they looked at each other for a moment as Casey's fingers lingered at the hem of her shirt. Derek wordlessly reach over, palms covering her hands, eyes searching cautiously, before helping her peel the stretchy cotton off her torso and over her head. It caught a little in her hair clip and they laughed a little before Derek captured her lips again. "I'm still hot," Casey murmured as he pushed her back against the mattress.

"Me too."

"But, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" Derek said, pulling back and leaning his head against her forehead, "You're doing fine, trust me," he finished smirking.

"Only fine?" she quirked a brow.

"I have a few complaints."

"Oh, really?"

"For instance, we're still wearing clothes."

Their lips were hungry as they met again, bodies tingling and heating impossibility as they pressed together. But, when Derek's hands moved for the clasp of her bra, Casey breath hitched she stiffened. "What?" he questioned, his voice nearing a whine.

He'd grown somewhat accustomed to the on-off quality of their relationship, but they'd already been on for so long this time, the thought of it ending drove him mad. When she was silent for a long moment, he sighed and rolled off to the side.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I want to, but…I'm just not ready."

"You seemed awfully ready two minutes ago."

She bristled at that. "Derek, don't pressure me."

"I'm not pressuring you, okay, I just—I just," he groaned and rose abruptly, leaving the bed, "I want you so bad it hurts sometimes." His eyes squeezed shut and he dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, "And, this-this touching and not touching and feeling and not feeling is driving me nuts."

"Would you rather we not touch at all then?" she questioned, eyes darkening as she put back on her shirt.

Derek let out a long, tortured breath as she stood across the bed. "You know that's not what I mean."

"No, what you mean is that you'd rather have some dumb, blonde, bimbo who puts out. Not that you haven't already had plenty," she finished with a bitter voice and vulnerable eyes.

"No, I'd rather have you, _obviously_. That's why I keep putting up with your bitchy, nagging, whiplash-of-a-mood swing personality."

"Wha-…you…putting up…I," She was incoherent, baffled and conflicted on how to react to his statement, "_What?_"

"I want you, _you_; for whatever insane, self-destructive reason, I do."

She stared back at him, breathless for a moment, before asking, "Are you going to still 'want' me after we have sex?"

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "Do I look psychic to you?"

"_Wrong_ answer, Derek," Casey snapped.

"No, no, see 'wrong' implies there's some sort of 'right' answer, which is obviously never the case with you."

Casey's face twisted in mix pain, confusion, and frustration as she stared back at him. "I can't believe I'm almost slept with you. I can't believe I feel this _way_ about _you_. You are quite possibly the worst excuse for a human being I've ever met."

Derek reflexively winched. He'd heard this rant so many times he could recite it backwards; but for some reason this time it carried extra punch. He let out a ragged breath before stepping back and pacing to the other the side of the room. When he turned back to address her, his face was steel. "Why the hell are you here then?"

"I…I don't know."

Silence captured the room until the door finally shut in his face.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Does this look like chicken or fish? Or maybe beef?"

The teens peered onto Emily's lunch tray with disgust as she inspected the dish.

"It's really chunky. So I'd go with beef," Sam suggested.

"Kind of like a meatballish thing," Emily agreed, nodding. "What do you guys think? Guys?"

Derek and Casey both snapped from their respective reveries to meet the expectant looks of their friends. "Um, you've got a 33 percent shot either way you go," Casey offered, shrugging weakly.

Derek just muttered something incoherent, before staring back at his half-eaten sandwich.

Casey busied herself with her own food, willfully avoiding eye contact, or really even looking at Derek period. They hadn't spoken, not a single word, since yesterday when they'd fought. And, they both were too worn to do anything about it.

"Is everything…alright?" Emily asked, dropping her fork, "You two are acting stranger than usual. And, that's saying something."

"Still great with math though," Sam tried with a grin. Casey just offered a weak, unconvincing smile and he continued, "You okay, sweetie?"

His left hand covered hers in a gesture of comfort and she didn't deny it. But, there was none of the earlier smugness, or competition, or really any feeling as she sat there. Even Derek's eyes seemed tired as he regarded them, although he was obviously displeased.

"Oh, my god!" Emily suddenly exclaimed, apparently now distracted from the gloomy atmosphere of the table, "Tasha Minson is headed this way."

"Um, and?" Sam inquired.

"She's captain of the cheerleading of the squad," Casey said dully.

Derek seemed surprisingly disinterested as the red-head approached the table, but her eyes were trained on him. "Hi, Derek…and…everyone else," she added absently.

"Hey, Tasha," he said politely.

Sam was smirking suggestively, Emily openly scowling, and Casey forcing herself to be casual as they two looked at each other.

"Are you free tonight?" Tasha was saying, "My plans fell through and I heard you'd be able to show me a good time," she finished with a wink.

Sam nearly chocked on his milk as Derek's brows shot up at the gesture, "Um, I…"

"He'd love to," Sam piped in, elbowing him under the table, "In fact, me and Casey are going to bowling tonight. We could double. At least…for the first part," Sam said, sending Derek another smirk.

"Well, I…"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Tasha smiled perkily at Derek before grasping his right hand in her palm, "Here's my number and address," she said, scribbling unto his palm, "See you later…and I guess, you guys too."

"You owe me. _Big_ time," Sam insisted as Derek turned back to the table.

His face was still the picture of blankness. "Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so?" Sam repeated in disbelief, "You have been going on about how hot she is for a like a week."

"Derek rambling on about girls' anatomy, how shocking," Casey muttered, stabbing at a vegetable on her tray.

Derek blinked, coming to his senses to reply, "I was not...rambling, or going on I just…"

"You just what?"

There was a tense moment as Derek tried and failed to silently communicate some message and Emily and Sam looked on. Soon, however, his defensiveness turned into agitation. "…I just set a date with Tasha. Which I can I do. 'Cause I'm single, remember?"

Emily snorted. "Yeah, you're single and constantly dating. Where's the newsflash here?"

"My thoughts exactly," Casey bit out, now staring back him without pretense.

Derek's jaw tightened. "I'm sorry, Casey, are we keeping you and Sam from sucking face for the billionth time? 'cause please, don't let our talking stop you."

She felt that familiar fire burning at his obnoxious smirk and she moved to grab Sam when Derek's tray slammed furiously unto the cafeteria table, drawing the attention for several students. His chest was rising and falling and his frame full with tension. "I can't-I can't do this, not anymore."

"Do what? Lunch?" Emily questioned, dumbfounded.

"What is your problem?" Casey demanded in a hushed, but harsh voice.

"You're my problem. You're _always_ my problem. And, I'm sick of it. So it ends _right now_," his tone was razor sharp as he glowered at her, tightness and resolution in his tone.

Emily brows shot up. "You're not gonna like...attack her, or anything?"

"No, but I am leaving," Derek announced standing.

Casey's face was red as she spat, "Don't let the double doors hit your ass on the way out."

But he didn't even spare her a glance as he walked off, leaving her glaring after him as the others watched on in confusion.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Here's all your crap."

Derek looked up from his comic book to see Casey dumping a box of possessions on to the ground. He quickly removed his headphones and stood up from the bed. "What the hell are you doing? Does this look like a dumpyard to you?"

Casey cocked a brow. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Derek sighed and moved to edge of the pile, careful to keep his distance. "What is all this stuff anyway?"

"Everything you've given me over the last few weeks," she said casually, "From your practice jersey to your grimy lucky wristband—which I didn't even want by the way."

"Unlike my Keane c.d. apparently," he replied, crouching to pick it up, "I never gave this to you."

Casey crossed her arms sheepishly. "I borrowed it."

"Fine. Whatever. That doesn't explain why you're dumping this stuff into my room. If I gave it to you, you can have it."

"Obviously I can have it, 'cause I had it. That's not the point."

"Oh, so there is a point? That's good to know."

"I don't want your stuff or anything involving you anymore," she finished curtly.

"What _is_ this? A breakup? We weren't even dating," Derek said, exasperated.

"Right, we were just sharing beds and making out like normal step-siblings do," she shot, rolling her eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, 'sweetheart', but I can do that with pretty much any girl in the school _without_ strings and bitchiness attached; so, that's hardly anything special."

Her face flushed instantly in agitation, "Well, you didn't seem to have trouble with 'strings' until you found out I wouldn't bone you."

"Well, what do you know: I'm fickle and you're a tease, we're a match made in heaven."

"More like hell; and screw you," she huffed and glared at him before she continued after a moment, "I can't believe you would even say that to me. You know that's not how it was."

" 'Was' being the operative word. So you can get out now. Leave. Scram. Go string along Sammy boy. I'm sure he's a much better sport."

"Who said I was stringing him along?" she shot, before shutting his door and storming back into her own room.

Derek reddened and he stood frozen for exactly one second before following her, both sets of doors slamming until he was standing in her room. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, did I in any way suggest that you were welcome in my room _ever_ again?"

"You can't just say something like that and expect me to shrug and finish reading the comics."

"But, what? You can just say whatever heartless thing comes to your mind and expect me be okay with it? Sorry, that's not how it works in reality, Derek."

"Oh, I know exactly how things work. You want a sweet, sensitive, pussy of a boyfriend that you can buy teddy bears with and take strolls on the beach. But, you also want physicality. For the emotional, puppy dog stuff you want Sam, and for the meaningless groping you want me…"

"Derek…"

"And, now you're mad because I gave you what you asked for."

"Like you've ever given me what I asked for," she shot back.

"Yeah, well, I've given you what I've got. Sorry, if that's not 'perfect' enough for you."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then it was Casey's turn to have the door slammed in her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: WOW. Okay, it's been so long since I updated, I really didn't even know if I'd finish. I'm beyond the pont of apologizing for the hiatus. Things got crazy, and my priorities changed. HOWEVER, knowing how much I absolutely hated incomplete stories, I'm going to go ahead and finish. Sorry again for the delay. Thanks to the people who sent me feedback in the past and those who continued to do so even after the long delay. There should only be one or two more parts in this fic.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"You _bitch_."

Derek was standing, jaw wide and body tense as Casey walked out from the bathroom into the hallway. She was wearing her tight, low rise jeans and a halter top that she knew always drove Derek crazy.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Great," he said, collecting himself, "'cause that's probably the best you'll get from me ever again."

"Riight, and your lips were just flowing with poetry before."

"Oh, how Casey's bitchy: let me count the ways…"

"You counting? Well, that should be a short poem."

"I was thinking of an acrostic, like we did in English: **B**eautiful, **I**ntelligent, **T**ender, **C**aring…**H**eavenly."

"That would assume you were actually awake in English, let alone literate."

Derek's eyes narrowed and he sighed before following her downstairs. "And since when do you dress like that to go bowling, anyway?"

"Probably around the same time you started wearing cologne," she snapped over her shoulder, "You never seemed to mind when I had to put up with your odors."

"First off, you liked the way I smelled…"

Casey snorted.

"And, second, cologne's nowhere near those…" he shook his head, almost speechless as he watched her backside, "jeans."

"What?" Casey asked, suddenly self-conscious, "Do they make my ass look fat?"

"No, they make your ass look fantastic. That's the problem. You're going to a bowling alley, not the street corner. Well, not tonight, anyway," he finished with a mean smirk.

"I don't care if I end up in a sewer as long as I'm as far away from you as possible," she bit out.

"That's not what you said a night ago," he said lowly.

"No, a night ago I said I'd rather be in a desert."

Derek blinked, recollecting. "Okay, that's true. But, you didn't mean it."

Casey huffed and crossed her arms as they stepped out the front door. "Can we not do this?"

"Do what?"

"The whole bitter break up thing. We're already doing the double date, let's not be cliché."

"Umm…no," Derek said after feigning contemplation, "Now that we're not sucking face anymore, I don't have to blindly follow your ridiculous rules. So, I'll pass."

"If I remember correctly, they were your rules, too, Derek."

He rolled his eyes. "You were straddling me. I would have agreed to a lobotomy if you'd asked sweetly."

"Really? And, what about neutering?" she shot back.

"Like that was really an issue with you," he said, "Besides, isn't that what you have your cutesy wootsy puppy dog, Sam for?"

Her eyes darkened and she cocked a brow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Are you sure you want to compare notes? Because trust me, this is one subject I'm better in."

"Congratulations, Derek, you're a filthy man-whore. Do you want a blue ribbon, maybe a bumper sticker?" she spat, now obviously worked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I press a button?"

"You're not _pressing_ anything."

"We'll just have to ask Tasha about that one, won't we?"

"Oh, please, keep me posted."

"I will."

"And, I'll be sure to return the favor with me and Sam."

"Like there's anything to share."

"More than you have to anyway."

Derek had her cornered against the front door now and they pressed against each other, before she slammed the heel of her palm—hard—into his chest. "I'm not doing this again," she said, frustrated as she stepped away.

"And, what? You think I enjoy this?"

"Then keep your hands off of me."

"Then stop wanting my hands on you."

"It might help if you stopped first," she pointed out, eyes rolling.

"It might help if you didn't wear stuff like that."

"I thought you didn't like rules?"

"No, actually, it's mostly you I don't like: Lots of talk and fuss; but, really, no 'bang' for the buck."

"And, that's really all you wanted, wasn't it, Derek. A quick, stupid 'bang'."

"Stupid being the operative word. Quick and easy, not so much."

"No, that's really more of Tasha's style, isn't it?"

"Only if I'm lucky," he said with a smirk.

Casey huffed and, just like that, they were left standing, angry and frustrated, on the curb again. Both sets of their arms were folded against their chests as they waited impatiently for Sam to arrive.

"Sam must be driving two miles per hour again," Derek muttered after a moment.

Casey rolled her eyes. "If you're so impatient to shove your tongue down Tasha's throat, why didn't you just pick her up yourself?"

"Oh, right, in my make-believe car," Derek began sarcastically, "Would you excuse me for a moment while I check on my magic bean stalk? She's meeting us there," he finished edgily.

"Right, and we'd hate to keep her waiting. With her combination of attention-span and selectivity, she's probably leaving with cashier as we speak."

"Not all girls can be nuns like you, Casey…thank god."

"I haven't changed," Casey bit out.

"Yeah, I noticed. You're still insufferable. You're point?"

She turned to fully face him. "I never pretended to be something I wasn't. You knew I was uptight, you knew my principles about," she lowered her voice a little, "sex and stuff. So don't get mad at me like I suddenly pulled a Houdini on you or something."

"No, see I knew you were stubborn and cautious; but, the frigid witch part, yeah, that was a bit of surprise," Derek said harshly.

"I am not frigid, Derek. I have emotions and I happen to react when people treat me like crap."

"But not when you treat others that way?"

She rolled and her eyes and looked away. "Oh, don't even _try_ to play the victim here…"

"Right, because that's your favorite role, huh?"

Casey looked ready to burst as Sam car finally pulled up to the curve. Sam promptly moved to exit and open the door for Casey, but something snapped in Derek, and he angrily pulled the door open before his best-friend could. "It's my _pleasure_, really," he bit out at Casey's glare and Sam's questioning look.

Sam just sort of shrugged before reopening his door. "Um, okay."

"You guys are really moody," Sam said as he started the car.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked, angry eyes looking out the window.

"One minute you're fighting, the next your best-buds, then you're fighting again. I think I'm getting whiplash from the mood shifts."

"And, I'm getting a massive migraine," Casey griped.

"Funny, I could have sworn you _were_ the massive migraine," Derek shot from the back seat.

"Are you guys going to be like this all night?' Sam questioned, frowning as he pulled into the street.

"Not if you put a muzzle and leash on him," Casey snapped.

"That's one suggestion," Derek returned, "I was actually considering tearing my ears off so I wouldn't have to hear your voice anymore. Wanna take a vote?"

"Oh, I'll tear something off," Casey turned abruptly in her seat and planted a solid punch on Derek's shoulder. She moved to strike him again, when Sam's refereeing hand moved between them.

"Stop it, or I'm pulling over," he threatened in exasperation.

They both sighed and sat upright in their seats. "Fine," they muttered in unison.

Sam swallowed and shook his head as focused on the road. "What have I gotten myself in to?"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

When they finally arrived at the bowling alley, Sam was the only one smiling—and it was fake. Casey wore a grimace thick with agitation, and Derek's glare couldn't decide between Casey in general and Sam's possessive arm around her.

"I wonder where Tasha is?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, that's easy," Casey snorted, "Where's the nearest warm body?"

Derek was about to retort, when Tasha came bounding across the alley and into his arms. She gave him over affectionate peck on the cheek before smiling and offering a breathy, "Hey, babe."

Derek flushed uncharacteristically as Casey quirked a smug brow.

"Hey…babe," he replied lamely.

Sam just smirked before leading Casey forwards. "Let's start bowling so these can have enough alone time later."

Casey's eyes widened, her head snapping upwards as she whispered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sam sent him a 'duh' look as they approached the counter. "Come on, Case, everyone knows her reputation…not to mention Derek's," he added with a snort.

Casey sudden prick of nausea as she glanced over at the couple, Tasha hanging shamelessly off of Derek. She didn't want to be with him, she _couldn't_ want to be with him. He was an insensitive, hormonal ass. But, somehow the thought of him _with_ someone else didn't work either. She was chewing her lip, eyes anxious, and deep in thought, when Sam waved his hand in front of her.

"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" He was smiling his usual goofy smile, but there was a touch of worry in her eyes.

She forced herself to grin as she turned to him. He'd always been so good and sweet to her. Always wanted her to be happy. The least she could do was pretend. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, sweetie," she pressed a quick, but tender kiss on his lips and this seemed to appease him.

"I would say get a room," Derek began, voice obviously tense as he stepped between them to pay the cashier, "But I'll be needing it."

The pain was sharp, instant as Casey's eyes jumped to meet his: mission accomplished. But, Derek's eyes held little pleasure they as held hers. But, this wasn't about pleasure, she realized as she stared back him. It was about pain. And both of them were determined to make the other feel it worst.

"Really? Do they rent rooms for that _short_ a period? No wonder you have time for so many girls," she shot, before roughly brushing past him.

Derek offered a cool smirk as he turned to watch her leave. If she wanted to play, he was game.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"You are trying to _hit_ the pins, right?" Derek quipped as Casey walked back from another failed attempt of bowling, "'Cause if you're not, you're doing a stellar job."

"And that 'Ass of the Year' trophy's got your name written all over it."

"Thanks for noticing," he whispered as she passed him, loud enough for her ears only.

He smirked and moved forward, only to stumble over Casey's carefully placed foot. He instantly turned to her, scowl etched in his features.

"Oops," she said, arms crossed.

"No problem," Derek said, forcing a calm expression on his face, "If your bowling's any indication, that's the best you can walk," her face darkened and he continued, "Watch and learn," before bowling a strike.

"Nice job!" Tasha, giving him a shoulder bump.

"You did fine, honey," Sam assured Casey as she took a seat beside him.

But, Derek persisted. "We can use the kiddie bumpers if you'd like."

"Derek," Sam began.

"…No, no. If he can be a sport and count and tie his own shoes, I can manage to."

"How about a pizza?" Sam suggested suddenly, standing as he tried to diffuse the situation.

Derek looked poised to retort, but backed down after a moment, nodding. "Sure."

Sam visibly relaxed. "Great. I'm thinking pepperoni...mushrooms, too?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "She's allergic to mushrooms. She'll blow up a like balloon…"

"Derek," Casey admonished.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it's supposed to be charming that your boyfriend can't remember your food allergies. And, yeah, that whole blotched beach whale look really works for you."

Sam and Tasha were watching him in shock. "What's your deal tonight?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, you seem tense, baby," Tasha murmured, slipping an affection arm through his.

"Baby," Casey repeated, eyeing the gesture with open distaste, "Now that about sums it up."

"Riiight. I'm the one who remembers basic facts, and yet I'm the baby," Derek huffed.

"It's not like I wear a giant sign on my forehead, Derek. People don't just know I'm allergic to mushrooms…"

"I do."

She was momentarily caught off guard by the intense look he gave her, but she quickly retorted, "Right. Probably because you wanted to use it against me; poison me if you were in the right mood."

"_No_, that's your _boyfriend_, remember? Try to pay attention."

"You two don't act like siblings," Tasha finally blurted out, watching them strangely.

"That's because we're not," Derek answered, "I could never be related to something so uncool."

"Don't forget intelligent," Casey snarked.

But, Tasha shook her head, "No, I mean…you almost seem, I don't know…like more…"

Casey and Derek both tensed, but Sam burst out into laughter. "Those two?"

"Yeah," Casey replied hastily, "Pardon me while I vomit."

"Please, take your time," Derek offered, stepping aside, "A year so even."

Sam sighed, before announcing, "I'm gonna go order one," he gestured towards the food court, "Wanna join me, Derek?"

"Um…no."

"Derek."

Derek just grunted before following, leaving the girls in an awkward silence.

"What are we chicks?" he complained, "We gonna start making joint bathroom trips? Maybe paint each others' toe nails?"

But, Sam suddenly turned on him, face stern. "Lay off Casey."

"Excuse me?" he asked, taken aback.

"I said back off Casey. Usually, I'd let you'd guys do duke it out, but I need her in a good mood tonight."

"That _is_ her in a good mood. She's a drama queen."

"I mean it, Derek."

Derek eyed him closely. "What's going on?"

"I…" he sighed before leaning in whispering, "I'm taking her to Mason's Point tonight."

The blood rushed to his face before he could even blink. "The make-out spot?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Like you don't know. I'm kind of hoping we can…you know…finally take it the next level."

Derek's jaw clenched, his gaze traveling back to their lane, back to Casey, and _that_ outfit, his mind recollecting to how Sam's hands had been carefully on her all night. His brain was numb and his mouth seemingly working on its own as he asked, "Did she…ask to go there?"

"Not in so many words, but…"

"You know what, never mind, I don't want to know."

"Der…"

"No. I don't want to hear about you and Casey…" he couldn't even get the words out and his fists were shaking, "Just…"

He was actually speechless in anger as he turned sharply from him and headed back to his seat. Sam just watched for a moment before sighing and heading towards the counter.

"Everything okay, Der?" Tasha asked he joined them. His eyes were hard and distant as he sat stiffly in his seat.

Even Casey seemed alarmed at his sudden change in demeanor. She was about spout out some lame quip, anything to ease the tension, when Derek leaned over and pulled Tasha into a long, steamy kiss, his hands rough and demanding as he pulled her into his lap.

Casey felt her heart squeeze and clench as their mouths attacked each other, only pulling apart for air.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked, quietly, but for both girls to hear.

Tasha watched him a moment, a small smile curling on her lips, before she nodded. "Sure. Just let me freshen up."

She hurried off to the bathroom, and Derek turned, unashamed, towards Casey. Her face was full with unrestrained hurt and anger. "You're repulsive," she spat, before standing herself.

Derek's gazed remained steely, refusing to let her get to him as Sam returned. "What's going on?" he asked, sensing the tension.

"Get the car," Casey demanded, face stone cold.

"Wha-why? We only bowled one game."

"Do want to be alone with me or not?"

Sam's brows raised in a shocked expression. But his face fell when he glanced towards Derek.

"They already have plans," she answered before he could ask, "So let's go."

Sam was still for another moment, before grabbing his shoes and rushing towards the exit. "I'll meet you outside."

Casey nodded, stomach tight with tension and anxiety, but not willing to back down. When she turned, smug look on hand, she walked straight into Derek. "What? The games aren't fun when I play, too?"

"No, see I don't like games; and I definitely don't like you and Sam _anywhere_ near Mason's Point…"

"And, yet you have no problem sending your cheerleaders there by the flocks"

He touched her elbow. "I don't take them there…"

She shrugged it off. "Right, just every where else…"

"Fine, go then. Have fun. Invite the football team. I hear Kinkos is having a sale, you could make flyers," Casey's ears were blowing steam as he moved to leave, "Either way, I have a cheerleader to attend to."

"No, I don't think so," Casey snapped, roughly grabbing the back of his coat to pull him back.

"What, miss me already?" he shot.

"No, what I missed was the part where you have the right to be pissy about this."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Case. Can't forget those rules, can we? Hey, why settle for rules? Why not have a schedule, too. That way you can mark the times you want me to grope you and not grope you as well as times to want me to give a crap."

Casey huffed, and moved to meet Sam, before abruptly turning back to face him. "You know what, no. I'm too pissed off right now to give you the satisfaction of trying to make you jealous."

"Satisfaction," he gave a mirthless laugh, "S_atisfaction_? I think we must have very different definitions of satisfaction; because unless satisfaction is anywhere near having my limbs torn off and being beaten with them, we're not talking about the same thing."

"So you are jealous?'

"_Of course_ I'm jealous. I'm _insanely_ jealous. What part of the giant, blaring memo entitled, 'Derek's doesn't want you to have sex with Sam', don't you get?"

Derek was exasperated, and angry, and embarrassed, the last emotion causing his head to dip. There was a long silence, Derek watching the floor, and Casey watching him, before he grabbed his coat and stormed out the door


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, another looooooooooong delay, I know. I hate that I've turned into that annoying authors that takes forever to post, but alas, finals _pwned_ me. Anywho, here's the last chapter, FINALLY. Thanks, so so so so much to all of you who supported me and waited very patiently for each installment. This was my first fic and I honestly only planned on writting a few chapters. But, you guys really encouraged me. I definitely plan on getting another fic out (probably after New Years) since I'll have spare time before school starts. Thanks again, and I hope you guys enjoy.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_Mmm, _you know, this would be a lot more fun if you participated," Tasha whispered as she planted kisses along Derek's neck. They'd been making out on her bed for about ten minutes now, or rather Tasha had been making out while Derek laid stiffly on his back.

"I'm warming up," he deadpanned, his eyes staring listlessly at the ceiling.

"More like cooling down," she griped, sitting up. "Come on, you don't want Sam and Casey to be the only getting lucky tonight, do you?"

Derek's entire body tensed then. "What's that supposed mean?" he questioned.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "Now, don't be greedy, Derek. We can't be the only ones having fun."

"We can't?" he returned, his expression something between a pout and a glare.

"No, and who _cares_," Tasha whined, finally sitting up right, "Look, you've been wound up with tension all night. Now, lets…put it to use," she finished with a sultry voice. Her breath tickled the back of his neck and he shivered, but the thought of Casey doing the same to Sam made his stomach lurch.

"Where's the bathroom?" he demanded abruptly, standing.

"Uh---um, outside to the left," Tasha replied, flustered.

"Great. I'll be _right_ back."

He headed for the door, shutting it before she could respond, and took a sharp right for the steps. He wasn't yet sure what he was going to do; but he knew it was going to be incredibly stupid.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"So," Sam began anxiously as they sat in silence, "What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know," Casey said looking down at her hands.

They were parked at the edge of Mason's Point. There were a few cars scattered across the landing, but they had relative privacy.

"Well," Sam tried after a moment, "I guess we could, you know…"

_Ding!_

They both jumped and turned at the sound of a pebble hitting his back windshield. When Casey's eyes spotted the culprit, her jaw dropped and she unbuckled her seatbelt. "_Un_believable."

It was Derek, riding determinedly on a pink Huffy bike. His clothes were disheveled, hair ruffled, and he looked like a mad man as he pedaled frantically towards them. Before Sam could even think to act, Derek leaped from his bike, tore open the driver side door, and yanked him out of the car.

"Oh my god!" Casey squealed, climbing out of the car after him. "Derek, stop!"

But, her cry was in vain as Derek began to pummel him. "Get," punch, "Your" punch, "hands" punch "off of her!"

Casey gasped, hand over her mouth as she watched Derek fight with a rage she'd never witnessed. She was debating whether to be disgusted or flattered, when her senses finally returned and she moved to stop the fight.

"What is your damage?" Sam grunted as they tumbled and wrestled on the ground.

Derek growled after taking a blow to the gut. "I'll show you damage, dipwad."

"Guys, stop, please, just stop," Casey was pleading, darting from one spot to the next as she tried to intervene without getting hurt in the process.

Eventually, Sam was able to get a good hold of Derek, and shoved him roughly away. Sam stood then, glaring at Derek as he sat up. "Why are we even fighting?"

"I-I…I don't know," Derek said honestly, finally catching his breath and a bit of sanity as he stood across from Sam.

"And, since when do you have a Barbie bike?" Sam added after a moment.

"It's not mine," Derek grumbled, rubbing his bruised eye, "It's Tasha's little cousin's."

"_What_?" Sam and Casey asked in unison.

"Forget it," he turned swiftly towards Casey, "Are you coming, or not?"

"Coming where? And in what?" Casey asked, dumbfounded as she looked around.

"With me," Derek said steadily. But, he couldn't keep the sheepish from his voice when he finished, "On the bike."

Casey's eyes widened as they landed on the handlebars. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm still working on that imaginary car, princess."

Casey huffed and looked poised to retort when Sam interjected.

"_Or_, she could just get back in my unimaginary car and go home like a sane person," He sighed before dusting off his pants and turning back to Casey, "Come on, Case. Let's get out of here…Casey?"

Sam's face crinkled in confusion as she stood between the two males, eyes moving back and forth. When her eyes met his for the final time, she shrugged and offered a tired, "Sorry. I'm with stupid."

Her face was a strange mix of fury, resignation, and affection as she walked towards Derek's disheveled form. Derek promptly lifted the bike, a quick splash of relief playing on his features.

"This is insane," he finally said, throwing up his hands, "You're _both_ insane."

"Tell me something I don't know," Casey muttered, rolling her eyes at herself.

Sam sighed and returned to the car, leaving only a small cloud of dust as he sped off.

Casey watched his departure wistfully. "I wish _I _ could just drive away from this nightmare," she sighed and turned to face Derek, "At least tell me you brought a helmet."

"What part of this," he gestured to himself and the pink bike, "Looks well thought out to you?"

"Derek, we're like five miles from home."

"Seven. It was three from Tasha's."

"Right, Tasha's," Casey said, openly disgusted, "_Such _a relief to know you have the mileage down."

"I'd kinda have to seeing as I _biked_ it on a pink Huffy. Now get on the bike," he ordered.

Casey bristled. "Would a 'please' kill you?"

"No, but waiting on you might."

"Or maybe my fists will," she moved to punch him, but Derek—beyond familiar with this reaction—deftly reached to catch her wrist. He gingerly pulled her wrist down and forward so that she stumbled flush against him. They exchanged glares and then simply stared for a moment, before Derek loosened his grip and yielded, "I promise we can fight at home, alright? But, for now just…get on the bike, okay?"

"Fine," she reluctantly acquiesced, stepping to the side.

Derek sighed as he righted the bike and she hopped on the handle bars. "_Thank_ You."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"My room or yours?" Derek whispered as they reached the front door.

"Mine. Yours probably smells…as always."

Her nose wrinkled prettily and Derek resisted the quirk of his lips, before opening the front door.

"Hey, you two," Nora greeted, caught of guard, as she held a basket of laundry, "You're back early. It's only 10:30. Usually Derek's at least an hour late."

"Change of plans," Derek muttered.

"For both of you?"Nora asked, brows quirking

"When it rains is pours," Casey offered coolly and Derek was momentarily impressed by her acting skills, "And, once again Derek put the icing on the cake by being the world's biggest jerk." Okay, so maybe the last part wasn't acting.

"Um, alright," Nora squinted before moving closer to Derek, "What happened to your face?"

"Don't worry, it was friendly fire," he waved it off with his hand.

Nora's eyes widened and she looked poised to respond, when Casey interjected, "He was helping me; um, sort of anyway."

Casey ignored Derek's eyes burning into the side of her head as Nora asked, "Oh, my god, are you alright, Casey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just uh, um...some creepy guy at the bowling alley. Nothing happened," she winched as she glanced at Derek's swelling eye. "Well to me anyway."

"What about Sam? Wasn't he supposed to be there?"

"Well, uh…Marti!" Casey suddenly called, her eyes falling on the six-year-old sneaking at the other side of the room.

"Marti?" Nora repeated, instantly turning to address her, "What are you doing up? I put you down two hours ago?"

"Playing hide and go seek?" Marti tried.

"Hide and go seek only works when I know you're hiding, Marti," Nora sighed and looked back at the teens, "We'll discuss this later. For now, can you two put Marti to sleep."

They simply nodded as the Marti sulked over to them and Nora returned to laundry. Marti let Derek scoop her up into his arms, but pouted fiercely. "You ratted me out."

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Miss Keen Queen over here," he said, gesturing to Casey.

"Hey!"

"Casey's Miss Ke-en!" Marti sung as they began climbing the stairs. She giggled, along with Derek, but then stopped suddenly, "Why is your head so ugly?"

"This baby? Ugly? Impossible," Derek protested.

Casey rolled her eyes before saying to Marti, "Your brother looks like that because he was an idiot and fell on someone's fist…over and over and over again."

"Yeah, but you should see the other guy," Derek assured Marti before sending Casey a sideways glance.

Casey's expression was unreadable, but she crossed her arms as they entered Marti's room. "Zoom, zoom, zoom," Marti called as Derek moved her around like a rocket.

"Derek," Casey began, barely containing her laughter, "You're going to wake her up."

"No, she just needs to kill a little energy. Trust me, if there's anything I know besides hockey, it's Marti."

"Smerek's a genius!"

"And, you're my little genius, aren't you, Smarti?"

"Yup."

"And geniuses need their sleep, don't they?"

"Yes, Derek."

She yawned dramatically and Casey couldn't fight a smile as she watched him tuck his sister into her bed.

"Night, Smarti."

"Night, Smerek."

He gave her head a gentle rub, before standing and heading for the door. He closed the door gingerly behind him and turned to Casey. "So-"

But, she interrupted, "You're so sweet to her."

"Of course," he said, as if it were a no-brainer, "She's Marti."

She shook her head, "Why can't you be like that around other people?"

"What, you mean pick them up and spin them around?"

"Derek, I'm serious."

"Of course you are," he muttered, eyes rolling.

Casey sighed and moved on. "Are we going to talk about what happened tonight?"

"What's there to talk about?" he questioned, following as they entered her room, "I wanted you, so I went and got you."

Casey huffed."You are so full of yourself."

"Well, you're here aren't you?"

Casey's eyes sharpened and she stepped closer to him. "You didn't _get_ me, Derek. For reasons clearly outside of reason, I chose you and your stupid bike."

"For the last time, it's Tasha's," he said.

"Oh, don't even get me started on that."

"This coming from the girl who was playing 'Doctor' with Sam in his backseat."

She bristled. "We were _not_ in the back seat."

"Right, now I feel so much better," he huffed, visible rage building as he questioned, "So what were doing then?"

"What were you doing?" her voice cracked a little when she added, "Or should I ask _who_?"

He got right in here face."You wanna know where I was?" She didn't speak, but her chin raised steadily. "I was at Tasha's…"

"Derek-"

"…In her bed…"

Her lip quivered. "Stop it."

"...Freaking _dying_ inside picturing you with him. Going crazy. Just-just thought of his hands on you, _touching_ you, taking your clothes off…I freaking _hate_ you right now…"

"Well, I don't hate you, okay? Pretty much the opposite. And-and, what, do you think I was giddy at the thought of you with _Tasha…_ugh, I think I'm going to throw up, actually throw up."

"I wasn't _with_ her. I couldn't go through with it, though I wish I could've…" His voice cracked, "Were you—were you with him, we're you…"

"What do you think?!"

"I _don't _know. That's why I asked you." Derek growled in frustration and pulled her to him in a rough kiss, bit it was bitter and Casey pushed him away.

"What?" he demanded, agitated as they parted, "Everyone else can touch you, but I can't?"

Casey bristled, stepped back, and slapped him so hard his mouth bled. Derek groaned and the sound squeezed at her heart; but, she was determined not to let it show.

"You've slept with every other girl in the school. And you almost slept with another other one just because I made you mad. So you don't get to say that to me."

"Like you had any excuse?" He muttered lowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You knew how I felt about you, that it killed me to see you with him, and you went anyway…"

"Oh, please. You groped me and said I was hot, that's hardly romantic, Derek."

"Just because I didn't read you bad poetry or call you 'darling' doesn't mean I didn't let you know how I felt."

"That just the point," she returned, "Since apparently what you felt towards me was annoyed and horny."

Derek sucked in a sharp voice, before looking away and then back at her. "So, you were never happy?"

"Do I _look_ happy to you?"

"And you're happy with Sam?"

"I didn't say that," she said and it was her turn to look away.

"You didn't have to," it was barely a mutter as his eyes darkened. He started walking twoards the door and Casey called out to him.

"Where are you going?"

"Where does it '_look_' like I'm going?"

"Derek, stop," she ran to catch up to him, but he pushed her hand away.

"No, go ahead. Here's your chance to end this: exit ramp out of hell on your left…"

"Derek…"

But, he didn't stop, voice rising as he concluded "...destination: Sam's lap."

She swallowed and braced herself. "I can't. Leaving's not really an option for me anymore."

"Fine. Then enjoy the solitude. I'm out of here."

His hand was on the door knob when Casey broke and said, "We didn't have sex, okay? We were _never_ going to have sex."

He stopped, but his back remained towards her, "Promise me."

"Fine, I pinky swear, Derek," she rolled her eyes, "Since when is my word not good enough?"

Derek watched her steadily before charging across the room, grabbing the home phone and handing it to her. "You're calling Sam. Right now."

"Wha-why?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought you two needed to catch up---to break up with him!" he snapped.

But, she just watched it wearily. "I-I can't."

"_Why not_?" Derek asked, his voice a near whine.

"Because I already did," she said softly.

Derek's hand dropped to his side, his mouth falling open as he watched her standing there, biting her lip. There were so many emotions coursing through him, but all he got out was, "When?"

Casey shrugged, sheepishly. "I don't know…about an hour ago, maybe. Then we just…talked."

Derek released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You could have mentioned that before."

"And you could have not been an ass."

Derek offered a look as if to say 'touche," but, after a moment, he scowled, shaking his head. "This isn't going to work."

"Oh," Casey face fell, "Would it have killed you to share that before my whole heartfelt confession spiel."

"No, no I mean this…seeing other people thing," he clarified.

A touch of hopefulness colored her voice, "So…no other people then?"

He shrugged, a weak attempt at coolness."That'd be alright, yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Casey chewed her bottom lip again before stepping three steps towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Her head nestled in the crook of his neck and Derek pressed his nose to her hair, inhaling.

"I missed that smell."

"I wish I could return the compliment," Casey began, pulling back slightly, "But, that'd be a lie."

A rush of laughter escaped his lips and Derek brushed his hand gently her cheek. Casey leaned into his touch, but winched when she glanced at the dried blood on around his mouth.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"It's alright," he grimaced, "I probably deserved it."

"Yeah, you kinda did."

Derek rolled his eyes before regarding her. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Casey questioned, "I clobbered you."

"Yeah, but you hit like a girl," his lips quirked in a smirk, "You might have hurt yourself."

Casey rolled her eyes, and grasped his hands, leading him towards her mattress to sit. "Here, I"ll get my First Aid kit," she frowned, "You're probably gonna need ice for your eye, too."

"Nah," he sighed in satisfaction, Babes love battle scars."

Casey struck his shoulder. "Hey," he whined, "Haven't I been bruised enough today? Besides, I was just kidding. I'm reformed, a one-chick man."

"Gee, I feel so _lucky_ to have a psycho, pseudo boyfriend who pummels all my suitors," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome."

Casey sighed before walking across the room to grab the kit. When she returned, the mattress dipping slightly as she rested one knee, Derek smirked. "You would have your own private First Aid Kit," his waggled his brows, "Do you have the nurse outfit, too?"

"In you're wildest, wildest fantasies, dumbass.""

He openly pouted, but Casey ignored him, and straightened his shoulders. "Just stay still." She cleaned the outside of his mouth with alcohol, before inspecting his face, "Looks like it already healed. Man, do I have a great swing, though," she added after a moment.

"You're not too shabby on the eyes either," Derek murmured, pulling her so she was straddling his lap.

"Derek…"

But the words died on her lips as their foreheads brushed, their eyes meeting intimately and unguarded. "This is't going to be easy."

"I don't like easy…obviously," Derek finished with a smirk.

She said after a moment. "You're gonna have to be nicer to me."

"You're gonna have come to my games. _And _wear my helmet."

Casey snorted, then full out laughed as she looked down at him. "Deal."

The kiss was inevitable then, tender and deliberate as Casey's hands found the nape of his neck and Derek's arms circled her waist. He leaned up into the embrace, and it intensified as their lips parted and met again more urgently.

"You make my stomach feel funny," Derek muttered with that small, goofy smile he got.

Casey giggled until she realized he was serious. She said more softly, "You make my head all fuzzy."

"Palms sweaty," he challenged.

"Neck hairs stand."

"Toes curl."

"Well, I'm already a klutz. So that probably doesn't count-"

"No, it does," he insisted, he pulling her back into another gentle kiss. "I like you."

Casey rolled her eyes at just how ridiculously childish she was about to sound;but didn't resist "I like you, too, Derek."

"I mean _weally, weally _like you," he continued in kiddy voice.

She was laughing and blushing furiously but forced herself to maintain eye contact. "Are you going to pull my hair next?

"I was thinking about pushing you into a puddle."

Casey pressed a kiss against his forehead and Derek continued, smiling, "Then maybe we could eat glue together."

"And graham crackers."

"Don't forget Juicy Juice"

"Our first real date," Casey beamed.

Derek chuckled, "Only the best for my girl."

Smiling lips met again then: slow, sweet, patient. They had plenty of time.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

End.


End file.
